The Prince and The Thief
by Rapunzel3
Summary: They came from two separate worlds. He is from a loving and exciting home and she is from a broken and separated family riddled with mystery. Their lives took them on separate paths but one fateful and rainy day they cross under unfortunate circumstances and their paths wind into one. Will they be able to triumph over the darkness or will they succumb to it. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fairies and Welcome to my newest story. **

**This story was originally used for me to drag myself out of Writers Block. It then became a story i was writing for my sister. **

**You see my sister isn't a fan of Fairy Tail (I know it's a crime in itself). So i began a mission to change her mind by writing this fanfiction for her. Since this story takes place in a semi-world i created she wouldn't have to watch the anime in order to understand the plot. Therefore i warn any Fairy Tail fanatic. There will be some details that i will be providing that you fan's would already know (appearances, Lucy's spirits and the working of magic, etc). **

**I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Criticism and remarks are welcome. I think criticism makes any writing better so don't be shy if you have some advice for me. **

**Here is the extended summary.**

They came from two separate worlds. He is from a loving and exciting family, living in a beautiful castle in a peaceful kingdom. She is from a broken and separated family with a past riddled with mystery and unease. Their lives took them on separate paths. He lived a life full of adventure and friendship, and she lived a life of solitude, fear, and secrets. One fateful and rainy day they cross under unfortunate circumstances and their paths wind into one. Love, betrayal, and mystery winds into a whirlwind as these two try to overcome their differences and accept their new path's in order to triumph over the darkness spreading through the kingdoms.

**Now i do not own Fairy Tail or the cover image. I just own the plot and my OC's. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter One

The bright sun filtered through the thick canopy of leaves. A small creek bubbled and twisted between the many trunks. Birds chirped high in the tree's singing their beautiful song for anyone to hear. A lone deer strutted towards the clear stream stooping its slim head down for a refreshing drink. It was quite and peaceful the only thing disturbing the beautiful scene was a wandering breeze that brushed through the little leaves.

The slender doe brought its head up abruptly its ears perked and alert. With no warning it bounded over the small creek and disappeared into the thick underbrush. It was quite once again until a cloaked figure emerged running through the quiet forest. It's feet not making a sound on the soft underbrush as it leapt over the creek gracefully and continued on it's path. The cloaked figure moved like a fox as it dodged and weaved through the maze of trees.

Not far behind a loud and larger man was trying to keep up with the hooded figure. He bounded and crushed the branches around him, making far to much noise for one man. He grunted and cursed as he attempted not to loose his prey. He tried to leap over the same creak and ended up splashing through it only slowing him down. Soon enough he lost sight of the cloaked person and he huffed and began his return home. Grumbling the whole way about a next time, and that he would find the person one day.

High up in a nearby tree, the cloaked figure knelt on a high branch looking down on the retreating figure. A small smile graced the person's lips before letting out a long graceful whip and attaching it to a nearby tree. In a graceful sweep the person landed on the ground with only a slight breeze from their momentum. Retracting the whip the figure glanced back to the way they had just come. Making sure nothing and nobody was following them they headed south towards the great cliffs that bordered the sea.

After a long walk through the thick forest the figure emerged beside a large cliff that jutted out of the ground and reached high towards the heavens. To steep to climb and no way around only a few had actually discovered what lay beyond the great wall. The cloaked figure headed towards the side of the wall that met with the shear cliff that plunged deep into the ocean below. Many vines and trees dotted the edge of the cliff. The cloaked figure drew out a slender hand covered in a dark glove holding a golden key. Murmuring something to the wind a bright light flashed and a young maid appeared and opened up a small hole in the side of the mountain.

"Did you find what you were looking for Princess?" The maid with pink hair asked the cloaked figure.

"Yes I did Virgo. Unfortunately I had to _borrow_ the papers from the authorities. I won't be able to go out for a little while. I brought a little too much attention to myself this time," a female voice said as she headed into the side of the mountain.

"I trust that you lost the loud man from before?" the maid asked again.

"Yes he was quite persistent," the female said again a smile clear in her voice.

"If that is all Princess I shall take my punishment now," the maid said bowing slightly.

"That won't be necessary Virgo. Thank you for your help," the figure said as she disappeared into the shadows of the mountain.

"My pleasure Princess. Call if you need me," the maid said erupting in a brilliant light as the wall reappeared and the maid disappeared from sight.

The forest became quite again. As if two figures had never appeared in this section of the forest before.

Deep in the mountainside the cloaked female walked through the long tunnel slowly taking the hood off of her head. Letting out her hair from the ponytail she had it in and letting it fall harmlessly against her back. She also untied the black mask that covered her eyes and wrapped around her head, and the gloves that covered her pale hands. By the time she had reached the end of the long tunnel she appeared anew and herself. This was the one place she didn't have to hide. Her home.

Her beautiful blonde hair gleamed golden in the sunlight of the small valley that lay beyond the large rock wall. Her bright and active brown eyes scanning the familiar view of her home. It wasn't much but it was all she needed. The high walls reached high above her but the small valley that lay in the middle was rolling with grasslands, and little alcoves of trees. A small lake lay at the far side, which opened up for a wonderful view of the sea. The lake opened up on one side letting a glittering waterfall flutter down to the distant ocean. Sharp and large rocks boarding the cliff making it look unfriendly from the outside eye. A small cottage lay beside the little lake. It's wooden walls covered in thick vines with plump grapes and black berry bushes. A small garden lay off to the side with the promise of vegetables, and herbs. The sounds of a farm rustled through the breeze and brought a smile to the girl's lips.

The peaceful blonde let out a long sigh as she walked through the long grass towards her home. It wasn't much but it had served as her home since she was young. It had been her and her mother's safe heaven since the incident, and it still served its purpose long after they had found it. The small cottage their friends had helped them build, the little garden that her and her mother had cut from the fertile land. The saplings they had planted that now were large and magnificent trees. The blonde smiled at the fond memories that this place brought to her.

She let herself in to the small house dropping her cloak on a nearby hook and heading for the bedroom to change out of her dark clothing. She emerged with jean shorts, and a plain blue tank top. She grabbed an apple from a basket, placed a set of papers into a bin and started out towards the edge of the lake. It truly was a beautiful afternoon, which surprised her. The night before there had been a storm that had flooded the nearby town that she had been in, and the dark sky had cracked with lightning for hours. The muddy ground had left her silent footsteps to the one's that wanted to capture her. The slippery rooftops held more of a task than usual. Usually a storm was a perfect cover. She was able to blend in with the darkness, and any sound that she made was covered up by the raging storm. However it had proven to be more of a problem than a relief.

Her lifestyle wasn't an easy one. She kept herself hidden from society for a reason, but she couldn't just stay away. She had known too much injustice in her life to just sit in her valley and turn a blind eye. She left ever other night to due what she like to call errands. She had a family friend in a town not to far from where she lived who also ran a wizard guild. He would let her know about certain jobs that fell towards her. She bore the mark of the guild, but only guild members could see the sigma that covered her right hand. She barely showed her face at the guild and only went into town when she desperately needed supplies that she couldn't grow herself. It was a quite life but it had been a safe one.

The jobs that her family friend gave her were difficult and in need of someone who was low on the radar. A ghost to flit through walls and go unseen from searching eyes. She wasn't from here but she took it upon herself to do these errands that helped the people of this kingdom. However not all of her jobs were taken in a good light. Some tended towards the illegal side of life and that had earned her a reputation. She was called the Dark Star on her wanted posters, which she thought was kind of ironic, considering she was fighting for good and not the darkness that had taken her family from her. She was branded as a thief and the bounty on her only continued to grow.

The blonde let out a long sigh. She could not plague her mind right now with those kinds of thoughts. She was home and she would enjoy it. She walked past the glistening lake that had filled a little high due to the rain. She continued on her path until she reached the edge of her little valley. The waterfall flowing off the side of the cliff and descending to the dark waters below. She sat down letting her legs swing over the edge as she took in the peaceful atmosphere around her. This is what she enjoyed after a hard job, the peace and quiet of her home.

The crash of the waves below brought her to open her eyes once more. She could hear the scraping of wood on rock as it dragged its way across the rocks below. The blonde looked down to the bottom of the cliff and her eyes widened in surprise and horror. Parts of a ship had washed up against a small ledge on the rocks below. A ship must have been sailing close by and had crashed on the many rocks that jutted out around the little waterfall. It was dangerous water to sail in and with the storm last night it looks like the ship wasn't that lucky.

Lucy let out a sad sigh. She hoped that those people had survived, but judging by the amount of debris it had been a bad crash. She looked sadly down at the debris by the rocks again only to take a sharp intake of breath. She quickly fumbled for Virgo's key and hastily called her out. Leaping to her feet in the process.

"Yes Princess," Virgo said appearing with a bow.

"Hurry someone survived the boat crash. We need to get down there. Can you create stairs," the blonde said hurriedly.

"At once Princess," Virgo said quickly moving to the side of the cliff and in one fluid movement stairs appeared in the side of the cliff.

The blonde didn't waste time in hurrying down to the waters edge. Her want to stay hidden from society becoming a faint thought in her need to help someone who was hurt. She reached the small little ledge and quickly made her way to the person laying face down on the rock, Virgo tight on her heels. The blonde knelt down by the figure and quickly put two fingers to their neck. A faint pulse throbbed against her fingertips.

"He's alive," the blonde said with a relieved sigh. "Help me roll him over," she said and Virgo obliged.

Lucy gasped at the young man below her. He had blood seeping through his cloths that had ripped to show a huge gash across his chest. He had a cut on his head and several on his arms and legs, but the one across his chest was by far the worst. She couldn't believe that he had survived this long with that kind of a wound. That wasn't the only thing that surprised the young blonde. His hair was matted with blood but that didn't diminish the distinct colour of his hair. The light pink wasn't a very common hair colour in this kingdom and the blonde only knew of one family who possessed it.

It would happen that that one person that she saved would be a Dragneel. The rulers of the kingdom she currently lived in. Their pink hair was a distinct trait of the king and his son. She had also taken it upon herself to know who the rulers of the country were. For the young blonde she wanted to know who was ruling the country she was trying to save. However the small bump in the road that hindered this was the fact that she was branded as a thief; a criminal, and now she had Prince Natsu on her doorstep. This was going to become a very interesting and complicated day indeed.

"Open gate of the Bull. Taurus," she hummed as she pulled out a golden key.

"Moooo," a massive cow in a speedo exclaimed as it appeared in a golden light.

"Moooo Luuu~" Taurus began with hearts in his eyes but she brought a hand up to silence the bull.

"Not now Taurus. I need you to carry this guy up to my house," she said indicating the boy below her.

"Anything for yooouuuu," he said picking up the Prince and running up the stairs with Virgo and the blonde hot on his tail.

They burst into the small cottage and Taurus put the Prince down in the bed after Virgo tore the sheets of the bed and lay a lot of towels down for the blood. The blonde sent the cow back and her and Virgo quickly tended to the boy in front of them. They cleaned his wounds and wrapped them up as best as they could. When that was done Virgo excused herself in a flash of golden light.

The blonde let out a tired sigh and began on dinner. She knew that if the boy woke he may be hungry, and to be honest she was as well. The day had faded away as they stabilized the Prince. They had cleaned and tended the wounds and the boy was still fast asleep. Virgo had reassured the young blonde that he would indeed survive he was just resting and the young girl had felt a weight lift from her shoulders at those words. As she cooked she felt the hum of a certain key at her hip and allowed him to come through his gate.

"My love. What do you plan to do about the Prince?" the golden spirit asked as he bowed and began to help with the food.

"Loke. I don't know. Its risky having him here, but he's badly hurt, and I couldn't just leave him. I'm sure the royal guards have already begun a search. If I'm correct they are a family of Dragon Slayer's yes," she asked her Lion Spirit.

"Yes I am familiar with their family, and yes they are all Dragon Slayers," he said sprinkling a few herbs into the soup. The young blonde new that Loke had a history with the dragon slayers especially the one that now was in her house.

"Well he was in the water, so it should have covered his scent… There isn't much I can do. Until he is well enough and has his strength I'll drop him off in Hargeon and notify the guards. But until then ill just have to keep my distance," she said with a little sadness creeping into her tone.

"You know Natsu's not a bad guy. It wouldn't hurt to have a few friends in this world Lu~" the spirit began but was cut off sharply by the angered blonde.

"Loke you know I can't. Not after what happened to my family. I can't make connections with people, it's too risky for them and myself," she said roughly and stirred the pot with a new vigor.

"I know. We just all want to see you happy again," he said and then left in a golden light before she could say another word.

Sighing into her pot she finished making soup as her mind drifted to Loke's parting words. _We just all want to see you happy again_, Lucy felt her heart become heavy with those words. She was happy. Well as happy as she could be considering everything that had happened in her life. Lucy closed her eyes as memories flashed through her mind. The never-ending screams that still echoed in her deepest nightmares, the darkness that pressed into the stonewalls that she had thought was her safety, the gapping hole in her chest that stood as a reminder of everything she had lost. The desperate cry of her father as he told them to run and to not turn back and the darkness that slowly took her mother away from her. She could feel the overwhelming sadness slowly begin to weigh down on her as she locked away those memories again. That was the past and she was doing what she could in the present to prevent the past from repeating itself.

Lucy snapped her head back to reality when she heard a groan from the other room. Chanting to herself to keep her distance from the person in that room for his protection and her own she made the final touches on the soup. She quickly grabbed two bowls and made her way to the spare bedroom. She looked in to see the pink haired boy trying to sit up but was failing miserable at his task. Her previous decision in her head to keep her distant and cold demeanour cracked as she yelped and quickly put the bowls of soup down.

"No! Don't do that," she yelled making him jump and fall back into the pillows with a grunt of pain. He looked at her in shock and she swiftly moved over to his side too check his wounds.

"Who~" he began but was cut off with a glare from the blonde.

"You shouldn't be getting up, you're badly hurt," she said as her hands hovered over the bandages on his forehead then his chest making sure nothing had worsened. She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed his wounds had stayed the same and she stood from her spot on his bed.

"Do you want to worsen your condition? I'm surprised your even alive considering the state your in," she continued with venom as she retrieved the soup from where she had put it but noticed that he had flinched at her words making her simmer down a bit.

"I'm Sorry. I know you must be in a lot of pain, and I'm sorry for snapping at you. You must have a lot of questions. I found you by the cliff's this afternoon but… I didn't see anyone else," she said with sadness. He needed to know though. She wouldn't hide the truth from him that he may have been the only one that had survived the ship crash. He simply nodded and laid back into the pillows a sad gleam to his eyes.

"Now open up. You need to eat and get your strength back so you can recover," she said lifting a spoon to his lips. Yup, her cold mask had completely cracked and her helpful and motherly side had come out full force. Curse this side of her, but unfortunately she could relate to his pain.

He obeyed with surprised and sad eyes as he let her spoon feed him delicious soup. They fell into a comfortable silence as she fed him and he tried not to grimace in pain with every swallow. He wasn't complaining but she could see the pain flash in his eyes every time he swallowed another spoonful. With each passing second she slowly began to rebuild her original cold façade. Her face became emotionless, and her eyes held a sense of seriousness, and detachment.

"I'll answer your questions after you get some rest. It's late anyways," she said as she gave him the last few spoonfuls of soup and he only nodded in response.

He finished his bowl and she began to leave with her cold appearance when he tenderly grabbed her arm. His hand was warm against her skin and she looked at him with a cool and collective glance holding her mask up. Until he smiled up at her and her mask cracked ever so slightly.

"I never thanked you," he said with a sad smile. "I would've died if you hadn't saved me, so thanks," he said again smiling and she watched as the sadness faded only the slightest.

"Don't mention it," she said with a hint of smile, but it dropped from her face and she returned to her cold mask.

"Your weird," she heard him mumble.

"What?" she questioned anger slipping into her tone, but he just passed right by it. She was still fuming at his comment. He called her weird? He was the one smiling after a boat crash, getting wounded, almost dying, and then waking up in a stranger's house. She was weird? He was gravely mistaken.

"I never caught your name. I'm Natsu," he said offering her another smile. She briefly noticed he didn't add a title to his name. Just a normal name and she inwardly smiled at that.

"Lucy," she said simply with a small smile and left the room without another word. Later she cursed herself for using her real name, she should have made one up.

Lucy lived a peaceful and isolated life. She couldn't form attachments not after what happened in her past. She just couldn't afford it. She would stay distant to him. She would stay cold, maybe not too cold since he did just experience savvier loss. And Lucy was all too familiar with loss. She would heal him yes, but once he was able to walk on his own she would drop him off at the nearest town and notify the guards that the Prince had been spotted in town. Yes that would be her plan. Until then she just had to wait it out until he had his strength back. _This would be easy_, Lucy thought as she began to clean the dishes and looked out to the rolling grass in her valley. However Lucy was very wrong, it was going to be the furthest thing from easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Fairies! Here is another chapter. Like i said last time i have put a little more description and scenes that help with explaining magic in this world. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Please Review! I want to know if it's actually any good **

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Lucy woke up in her small room. Lifting her arms high above her head she moved from side to side working the kinks from her back. She needed to get some mediation in, and she liked to do it in the glow of the distant stars. For her it seemed like she gained more energy at this time and it was always calm and peaceful. Getting up slowly and putting on leggings and a baggy shirt she set off for the lake.

She paused at the spare bedroom, looking at the old door that stood between her and her patient. She took a breath and silently opened the door, which creaked very loudly. Cringing she froze, and peaked in hoping she didn't wake the Prince. She could just make out his pink locks sticking out from one end of the bed. Letting out a breath she went to close the door, when the glint of a picture frame caught her eye.

Lucy opened the door more and went over to the bedside table, taking the picture frame off the desk. It was a picture of her mother and father. Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly collected the others from the room and dumped them onto her own bed before moving back outside. _I'm taking precautions_, she told herself as she walked swiftly through the cool air. If he found out about her past her whole life would shatter in a moment. **_They_** would surely find her, and everything her family had sacrificed would have been for nothing.

Taking a deep breath she walked out onto the little rickety dock that stretched over the lake and took a seat on the worn wood at the end. Crossing her legs she began her midnight session.

Breathing in and out she let her magical energy surge around her. Her magical energy was part of her, and she had learned to control it long ago. She remembered Capricorn had prompted her into doing the sessions not long after her mom had passed. Doing these midnight sessions helped her enhance her magic's quality and strength. It kept her mind peaceful, and her magic in check. It was a practice many should do, but not every mage found it necessary. For Lucy it was a way to escape her troubles, and focus on the light inside her.

A small breeze began to pick up around her swirling the grass on the nearby hills, but the lake remained frozen. The bright stars reflecting there beautiful light down into its dark depths. A golden aura appeared around Lucy's form, giving her an angelic glow. Making her golden hair sparkle like the stars above. Golden light began swirling around her, like stardust caught on a faint breeze. The stars above seemed to shine brighter as the golden light around Lucy increased. The swirls of golden light began to flow out and around the glass lake, dancing along the black lake like an intricate dancer. With every breath the light would dim and pulse sending out tiny golden ripples along the black glass.

Lucy bowed her head and brought out her golden and silver keys, beginning her second part of her midnight training session. Brushing a gentle hand over each key she silently chanted each name.

A golden magic circle appeared in the middle of the lake, with the lake reflecting perfect copies of the stars above. Lucy began to say the names of her keys.

"Aries, the Ram," Lucy said in a firm and calm voice. At the mention of the name a young girl appeared in the magic circle, with pink hair, horns, and a white fluffy outfit. The constellation for Aries lit the night sky, reflecting in the pond below.

"Taurus, the Bull," Lucy said again and the figure of a black and white bull in a speedo appeared in front of her shouldering a massive battle axe. The stars flared in Taurus's constellation at her words.

"Gemini, the Twins," and two small blue creatures hovered in the air and high fived, while their constellation lit up above them.

"Cancer, the Crab," she said and a man in a suit with crab legs protruding from his back and wielding a pair of scissors appeared and posed as the stars pulsed.

"Leo, the lion," Lucy said as a man in a suit, with bright orange hair appeared before her pushing up his glasses and giving a wink. The constellation of Leo, shown bright and magnificent in the night sky.

"Virgo, the Virgin," a slim woman in a maid's costume appeared, with pink hair and chains dangling from her wrists. She bowed low with the light of the stars.

"Scorpio, the Scorpion," out of the golden circle appeared a man with red and white hair, and rocker clothing, with a scorpion tail attached to his body. Gesturing a rock on symbol he disappeared again with a beautiful golden light.

"Sagittarius, the Archer," she chanted and a man in a horse costume appeared and saluted her.

"Capricorn, the goat," Lucy said and a goat in a distinguished suit appeared and bowed low, as his constellation flared in the night sky.

"And Aquarius, the Water Bearer," Lucy said and a beautiful mermaid with long blue hair appeared with a smirk casually gracing her lips.

Turning to her silver keys she tilts her head up. Her eyes closed to face the stars above. She chants the names in unison making them all appear in front of her.

"The Southern Cross, Crux. The Pendulum Clock, Horologium. The Lyre, Lyra. The Canis Minor, Nikoras. And The Compass, Pyxis," she said as a bright light shown in the center of the lake exposing the 5 spirits in front of her.

There was a massive cross like human, floating in the air with a long mustache. A large Grandfather clock with a cute painted face. A young girl wearing a bonnet with a harp attached to her back. A small shaking white animal with a carrot like nose, and a crimson penguin with a round face and a compass on his head. All of them appeared in a golden light and then vanished in the same way they came.

Lucy took a long deep breath letting the magic slowly calm inside her. The golden light slowly faded and the wind died down. With a last long breath it became dark again, the only light came from the moon and the stars. She sat there for a few more moments and opened her eyes and lay back on the dock. Lucy loved stargazing. Not only because the stars were connected to her magic, but also because it was a frequent activity that her and her parents had done. Finally feeling the edges of sleep she picked herself up from the dock and headed back to the cottage. The cottage was as quite as ever and she fell into bed and entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lucy awoke as the sun breached the small cliff that faced the ocean. The full force of the sun's rays blinding her through her open window. Groaning she rolled out of bed. She rubbed her eyes; blindly grabbing a towel and her shampoo she made her way out of her room and out of the house. She stumbled past the lake and managed to make it to the cliff by the waterfall. Moving down slowly she walked down a small staircase and into a makeshift shower that Virgo had made out of the rock walls. Here she used the waterfall as her own shower. It was a little cold but it defiantly woke anyone up in the early morning hours.

Awake and feeling more alive Lucy went back to the house and went to check in on her patient. She peaked her head in, cringing at the same loud creak, but found him still sound asleep. Closing the door behind her she began with breakfast.

When Natsu finally woke up it was to a small hand slowly shaking him awake, with the smell of a hot meal lingering in the room. His body protested in pain from the movement of last night, but the delicious aroma clouded the pain enough. He opened his eyes to look at the mysterious blonde in front of him. Natsu looked at Lucy. She had blonde hair that cascaded down to her mid back, still wet from what he assumed to be a shower or a swim in the lake out front. She had piercing brown eyes and pale fair skin. He smiled up at the blonde in front of him; the only response he got was the twitch of one side of her lips.

Natsu didn't understand the blonde. One minute she was caring and nice, then the next she was cold and distant. She probably had her reasons, like he had for not mentioning the fact that he was a Prince. He didn't know where he was, for all he knew he had washed up in the neighboring kingdom, or been picked up by an enemy. His father had many allies, but just as many enemies. Sure she didn't look like an enemy but you could never be too careful.

Lucy slowly helped him sit up, and then placed a steaming plate of soup in front of him. She began to spoon-feed him once again. He cringed with every swallow but pushed past the pain since he was very hungry. It also helped that her food smelled absolutely delicious. After he finished the soup he watched as she set the tray off to the side and then brought over a chair to sit beside his bed.

"I know you have questions. I'll try to answer them, but some I might not be able too," she stated as she looked down at the bed sheet. He let his head rest against the soft pillows as he began to ask his many, many questions.

"Where am I?" he asked his eyes moving to gauge the blonde's reaction. He watched as her brows furrowed in frustration as she considered his question.

"I can't tell you exactly where. This isn't for your safety but my own," she said bringing her eyes up to his with intensity. "I can tell you that you are still in Fiore in the Kingdom of the Dragneel's," Lucy said her eyes softening only a little. However Natsu tensed at the mention of his home. Did that mean she knew who he was? It didn't seem like she did, since she was treating him like a commoner. However his family's kingdom was quite large so he could still be in the Marvel Domain. Pushing the thought aside he let out a relieved sigh. At least he was still close to home.

"Can you tell me how bad the crash was?" he said closing his eyes as the sorrow and memories returned to him. The storm that thrashed the ship, the pale worried faces of his friends and crew, the mast cracking and falling, the immense pain as the wood tore at his chest and the piercing cold waters that swallowed him as he fell into its dark depths.

"I honestly don't know. I wasn't here when it would have happened. I was out… I came home and found debris and you washed up on the rocks below," Natsu heard the tenderness in her voice as she spoke. He knew that the cold façade was an act; a wall she had put up to protect herself, and he completely understood that. He knew they were complete strangers but he appreciated the kindness that she was showing him even if it was brief. He needed that in this moment. Kindness.

"Can you find out?" he asked hopefully as he locked his eyes back on hers. He had opened his eyes so fast that he had caught her off guard. Natsu got to see the raw emotion that flashed in her eyes before her walls came slamming down. He was surprised to see her eyes so soft with kindness and understanding that it left him a little stunned. _Who was this girl and how could eyes hold such sadness_?

Natsu could see her considering the question. He was confused as to why she was debating this so much. He just wanted to know if his friends were okay. He had no idea where he was but the glimpse he had gotten last night told him he wasn't close to a town or the castle but near the sea. Frustration and anger began to climb into his vision as she sat there in silence. He wasn't asking for much. He needed to know if his friends had survived.

"Can you find out?" he asked a little more forcefully bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yes I can find out. If you want answers right away I will have to leave today and won't return till very late," she said hesitantly. Natsu could only think _where the hell am I?_ But he took it in stride. Answers now were better than nothing at all.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," he asked with hopeful eyes and he saw her narrow her brown orbs slightly but he caught the softness in their depths.

"I have to go back into town anyways. I don't have enough medical supplies to help you recover," she said slouching back into her chair and dragging a hand down her face in frustration. _Is it really that hard to go into town for this girl?_ He thought as watched her reaction. She was definitely weird.

"Thanks," he said and he was graced to see a rare smile come from her briefly.

"Any other questions?" she asked as she dropped her walls again as her eyes steeled over.

"Only one for now. What were you doing last night?" he asked innocently wanting a change in subject from the one about the crash. He wouldn't get the answers he wanted until she returned. Instead he decided he would try and learn more about the mysterious blonde.

Natsu couldn't ignore the fact that the blonde stranger named Lucy intrigued him. He was curious, and he had an urge to get to know her. She had saved him after all. She was also weird and didn't bow down to him. She may know who he was considering they were still in his family's kingdom but she hadn't treated him like a Prince or even hinted that she knew who he was. She was treating him like a normal person and Natsu found that refreshing. Sure his close friends treated him like this, but it had taken a while to break the habit. A complete stranger whom he had just met had never done this. The mysterious blonde that sat across from him intrigued Natsu Dragneel.

"You saw me last night?" she said slowly and Natsu had a bad feeling that he was stepping into dangerous territory.

"I was woken up by a bright light. I managed to crawl out of bed and I saw you out at the lake," he said truthfully. Deciding that if he had given her anything less he would have been in deep trouble.

Natsu watched as Lucy took a deep breath and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked frustrated, and worried. The emotions he saw pass over her face only confused him further. He thought that she wasn't going to answer and thought that he would have to suffer without that answer when her light voice reached his ears.

"I was mediating," she stated simply as she brought her chocolate eyes back up to his black.

"Mediating?" he questioned becoming more interested in her mysteries.

"Yes," she said not elaborating so he did it for her.

"You use magic?" he asked. He had already concluded that yesterday when he saw the beautiful golden light pulse around her and the strange figures that appeared on the lake's surface.

"Yes," she said with more hesitation.

"What kind?" he asked and she became hesitant and looked almost scarred. _Why would she be scared to share her form of magic?_ He questioned himself. Magic was part of who you were. It was as much a part of you as an arm or a leg to any other person.

"I… I am a Celestial Spirit Mage," she said her voice quiet and hesitant, but Natsu was only met with confusion.

"What's that?" he asked with curiosity.

"I..," she started but then looked at him with furrowed brows before continuing. "It's a holder magic. I have keys and can summon Celestial Spirits from the spirit realm to aid me when needed. There are Gold Zodiac Keys, Silver Keys, and Mystery keys," she sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Natsu these aren't the questions I meant. If that's all the questions you have I should check your wounds and then get ready to head too town," she said as she stood up beside the bed.

Natsu frowned at her. He just didn't understand this girl. He was asking harmless questions about her magic and she got all awkward about it. _Why?_ He was just trying to get to know the person who saved his life. She was all over the place in moods as well. Last night he had seen her anger, he had seen her kindness, he had also seen the cold and distant side of her. She was literally all over the map when it came to emotions. She was just so weird.

"I guess I can hold off on questions," he teased and offered her a smile wanting to see her reaction. He saw her lips twitch but she kept her face mostly passive. She stood and went to leave but she turned back and regarded him before saying what was on her mind.

"I will leave one of my spirits with you. Since you are unable to move around easily. If there are any problems or danger you can tell them and they will come and get me," she said matter of factually. Natsu felt his pride twist at the inclination that he wouldn't' be able to defend himself. He knew he couldn't since he winced whenever he swallowed, but the fact still hurt. She turned and left when she received a nod from him and got ready for her trip into town.

Lucy changed into a plain baggy long grey shirt and tied a belt around her waist. She attached her keys and whip to the belt. She wore black stockings and brown leather boots. She quickly grabbed a long pale green cloak that had once been her mother's. Tying her hair back into a tight bun she tied a Green Headband around the top of her head attempting to cover most of her blonde locks. She brought the hood up around her face and grabbed a woven basket from one of the side tables. She breathed a sigh as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. This was her standard look when she went into the town as Lily Heart. It was her disguise amongst the people when she needed simple supplies. She was another face in the crowd but some recognized her so she had come up with a fake name to protect her true identity.

She moved back to Natsu's room and opened the creaky door. He was awake and looking out towards the window at the warm sky. She sighed and moved beside him. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing. She only rolled her eyes at his questioning gaze. She wasn't about to elaborate why she looked like a daughter about to run errands for her father, it helped her blend in, and she didn't need to tell him that. However when he leaned forward slightly and sniffed the air she gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you sniffing the room?" she asked.

"Your scent it disappeared?" he said giving her his own questioning look.

"It's the clock it has de-sensitizing magic embedded into it," Lucy said as she fingered the garment thinking of her mother. Shaking her head she turned her mind to the task at hand.

"I'm leaving," Lucy stated and met Natsu's dark onyx eyes head on.

"I'm leaving Virgo here to look after you," she said and a golden light appeared beside her. Natsu eye's widened as a petite young girl appeared before him, with pinker hair than he had. She was dressed in a maid outfit and had shackles on her wrists. She bowed deeply towards Natsu who only looked at her questionably. _This must be one of the spirits Lucy had mentioned earlier,_ he thought as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"Virgo meet Natsu. Natsu meet Virgo," Lucy waved at the two doing quick introductions so she could leave.

"Natsu do you want me to help you outside. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay cooped up in this room," Lucy said in an indifferent tone but Natsu only smiled at her.

"That would be nice," he said as he attempted to get up out of the bed that was quite comfortable. Lucy and Virgo came to both of his sides and helped him hobble outside. He grimaced in pain as his chest felt like it was being ripped and pulled, but he didn't complain. As he left the comfy room he got a look at what the rest of the cottage looked like.

They stumbled into a little kitchen and living room. A rough round table sat in the middle with a basket of fresh fruit sitting in the middle. The kitchen consisted of an old wood-burning stove, glass cabinets that housed many jars of delicious looking foods, a sink, and a large fire pit where he assumed she did most of her cooking. The little living room had huge French doors that were open to the outside winds, with petite furniture surrounding a small coffee table. Natsu spotted two other doors that were partly closed and he assumed that one was the door to Lucy's room and the other to the bathroom. It had a rustic and cottage feel that he loved. It was so different from the glittering expenses that decorated the stone structure of his family's castle. Lucy's place was heartwarming, and homey.

They stumbled through the French doors and Virgo momentarily left their side. Natsu looked out at the spectacular sight that stretched in front of him. He had gotten a moonlit view of the rolling hills, and the lake but during the daytime he could fully appreciate the beauty of the place. He took in the rolling grass hills, the smell of a nearby garden, the clucking of chickens, and the distant sound of the waterfall that cascaded down the cliff side. Natsu could get used to a place like this. He had always liked the beauty of nature and tried to get out of the confines of the stone walls to get out and enjoy what he could, and this little slice of paradise was a place that he absolutely loved.

Virgo appeared with a chair and they helped Natsu sit down in it. He felt utterly helpless but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Sighing he breathed in the natural scent around him and a smile graced his lips. Lucy and Virgo had moved a little inside to share a few words thinking that Natsu wouldn't be able to hear, but he had enhanced senses and he caught every word.

"Thanks again Virgo for coming through your own gate," Lucy's voice drifted to his ears.

"It is my pleasure Princess," Virgo said. _Princess?_ Natsu questioned as he began to listen more intently to the conversation. _Lucy was a Princess? A weird Princess_ he concluded.

"Now I shouldn't be long. I'm hoping not to attract too much attention to myself. I plan on stopping by the Old Man's house. I'll tell him the predicament and have him keep a watchful eye. With his disappearance who knows what **_they _**will get up too…" Lucy said trailing off. _Why was she hiding who she was? Who was this Old Man? And who were **they**?_ Natsu questioned from his spot outside.

"If something go's wrong I'll send someone to inform you, then tell the Old Man. He will get Natsu back up to health if something happens to me," Lucy said with a serious tone and Natsu's heart dropped at her words. _How could going into town pose the risk of her not returning? Who was this blonde? _He stopped his questioning thoughts when he heard the two females returning to his side.

"I'm off. Natsu don't hesitate to ask Virgo for help. I'll be back later with news," Lucy said as she nodded at the pink haired male in front of her and she moved around the side of the house. Before she completely disappeared around the side of the house Natsu called out to her making her stop.

"Lucy?" he called to her and she turned back towards him. Her brown eyes locking on onyx black. "Yea?" she questioned.

"Thanks again. It means a lot," Natsu said with a small smile. He knew that she was cautious about going into town and knew that it was risk she was taking. He didn't understand why it was a risk, but he appreciated that she was doing it for him.

"Don't worry about it Natsu," she said offering him a rare small smile and beginning to head around the side of the house. Her hand landed on the side of the building and she turned the corner slowly disappearing from view.

"Be careful," he added before her hand left the side of the building. Lucy's face appeared around the side of the building and she regarded him curiously before giving him a genuine smile that spread across her face and lit up her eyes.

"I will," Lucy said and she disappeared from Natsu's sight. Natsu couldn't help but smile at the spot she had once occupied. He couldn't remember a time where he had seen such a warming smile. She had given him a genuine smile and he wanted to see it again. When she got back he was determined to she her smile like that again.

He heaved a sigh. Lucy wasn't going to back till later and he had many questions. He wondered if the strange Spirit could answer some. He knew that he probably wouldn't get much out of her, but talking was better than silence for the entire day. He decided he would do that later. Right now he was going to enjoy the peace that he hadn't felt for years. However that peace didn't last long as his questions and thoughts returned to what lay for later that day. Fear, curiosity and happiness spread through him. Fear of the news he may receive later when Lucy returned, curiosity about the mysterious blonde that occupied his mind and happiness that he had been rescued by a kind person who lived in a paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Fairies! Welcome to my next chapter :) Thank you to those who reviewed you all made me smile- Naeda Beasly, ideevourbooks, and Deadly8rose123 - Hope you enjoy Lucy heading into town. I had to cut this chapter into two because i realized that i was reaching close to 7,000 words and i thought it was a bit much. Hope you like it :) **

**Please Review! I love criticism **

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

Lucy walked swiftly through the forest that she had walked only yesterday. However instead of hanging close to the coast she cut inland heading for a particular town and a particular family. She hiked over rolling hills and little valleys until she found the familiar road that she traveled every so often. The dirt road cut through the very edges of the forest near her valley and cut over to the village that she sought. She pulled the cloak closer to her body and pulled the hood over her blonde hair in case anyone was traveling the road.

She had walked till the sun lay directly above her when she heard the sound of hoofs scrapping rocks, and the constant crackling sound of wheels turning over gravel. Lucy spared a glance over her shoulder to see a horse drawn cart coming down the path heading in the same direction she was. She couldn't see the driver since their straw hat was pulled down over their face. Pulling her hood down she continued to walk until the cart pulled up beside her and slowed to match her speed.

"Hello Young Miss. Where are you off to this fine morning?" an elderly voice reached her ears as she looked up. An older man sat with the reins in his hands and his straw hat tipped back to reveal his wrinkled face and kind eyes. Lucy smiled a bright and warming smile.

"To the end of the road to the town of Magnolia," she said moving the basket from one arm to the other as she accessed the old man.

"Me and my girl Cherry here," he said patting the reins indicating his horse. "Are heading to Magnolia if you need a lift. The roads can be dangerous for a young lady like yourself," he said as he pulled the cart to a halt as he looked down at the blonde with kind and concerned eyes.

"That would be very kind of you," Lucy replied and gracefully swung up into the seat next to the elderly man. She smiled at him and they continued towards the village at the end of the dirt road. They continued in small talk, which Lucy always knew would happen on her little encounters as Lily Heart. They talked about the weather, travels, and other small topics. It wasn't long before they reached the edges of Magnolia and Lucy disembarked to visit her family friend who lived on the outskirts of the town.

She waved goodbye as she began to walk up the winding path that lead to the Dreyer's house. Big oak tree's lined the dirt path and a long slopping grassy hill ran off to her left creating a beautiful view over the busy streets of Magnolia. To her left stretched a healthy forest riddled with mysteries. A rather large house appeared in her vision and her smile faltered. The Dreyer's house consisted of a major living area so it could house the mage's of the guild that the Dreyer's housed. She could hear the shouts from here and there seemed to be more people than usual gathered at the guild today. She had learned long ago to avoid the rambunctious atmosphere.

Moving off the road she continued around back to the back door that she knew was there. Quietly sneaking in through the back she climbed the small staircase up to the second floor. Listening at the door at the top she waited to hear the footsteps of someone approaching. Hearing nothing she opened the door and silently went towards the office that she knew resided at the end of the hall. The second floor was were the Dreyer family lived and the Old man's office lay at the top of the stairs that descended down into what the family called the guildhall. Before knocking on the door at the end of the hall she risked a quick look over the balcony railing.

The sight before her was chaos. The living area wasn't that large considering some of the guild members lived in scattered locations around the Dragneel Kingdom, but many visited frequently and most actually lived in Magnolia. The sight below her showed a bar where people drank frequently and a few tables with benches scattered around the living area. She could tell that a brawl had broken out and many chairs and bottles were flying around the space. She had been right before, there seemed to be more people than usual gathering downstairs and she had a vague idea that it was about the Prince. Sighing she returned back to the office door and knocked twice.

"Come in," she heard an older voice say and she took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside the cramped space the old man called an office. The room consisted of a large mahogany desk that took up most of the space in the little office. There were stacks and stacks of paper almost hiding the Old man that sat behind them. Two chairs sat in front of the desk and bookshelves lined the walls. There was one window behind the Old man's chair and a large lamp sat on the desk.

"What's broken this…. Oh," he said as he looked up from behind his stacks of paper to find Lucy standing there staring down at him.

"Lucy. I wasn't expecting you. What brings you to Magnolia," the Old man said placing the sheet of paper he had been holding to one side of the desk. He then moved a few stacks apart so he could sit on the desk and get a good look at Lucy. The old man had a withered but wise looking face with a large mustache that sat on his upper lip. He was bald expect for little white wings that encircled the bottom part of his head. He wore a red vest with a white collared shirt and black pants.

"Hello Master Makarov," Lucy said as she took a seat in one of the empty chairs. "I'm sorry I didn't send a letter before hand and set up a meeting but I need a favor and information," Lucy said seriously dropping the friendly act that she had had on the cart with the elderly man.

"Go ahead child," Makarov said with a wave of his hand.

"Have you heard any information about the boat crash involving the Prince," Lucy asked and watched Makarov to gauge his reaction. His usual cheerful face fell and his eyes became sad and concerned.

"It was during the storm two nights ago. They were sailing by the Serene Cliffs not far from were you live. The ship got pulled into the rocks and they crashed. Some crewmates don't know how it happened but some insist that magic was involved; however they can't prove it. The crew made it to shore with some injuries but the Prince still hasn't been found," Lucy cut him off.

"Who was injured?" she asked knowing the Prince would want to know the details.

"Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were the worst. They are good friends of the Prince and are apart of this guild. They both suffered severe cuts to their bodies. Gray broke a few ribs and Erza broke her ankle, and they both have concussions. They said they had been attempting to save the Prince but the mast had fallen and the Prince had fallen into the Ocean. The kingdom is in a panic," he said and brushed a hand through his white wings of hair.

"They have sent search parities out and they have asked all the Guild's to begin a search as well. The royal family is quite worried," Makarov said with a grave voice. So that explained why there was so many people. Everyone had been called in to go looking for the missing Prince. This wasn't looking good for Lucy.

"He's alive," Lucy said quietly and received wide and surprised eyes from the Old man in front of her.

"That's good news. May I ask how you know this," he said already knowing what the answer might be.

"He washed up on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. He's quite injured and I can't move him from the house," Lucy said in exhaustion and brushed a hand through her blonde hair.

"He can't leave and I can't be found," Lucy said as she looked out the window with a longing look.

"This is quite the dilemma your in child. What is your plan," Makarov said knowing that Lucy wouldn't have traveled all the way out to Magnolia without some sort of plan.

"My original plan was to wait until he was better than drop him off in Hargeon to get picked up by the guards. If there are this many search parties out then I will have to lay low which means no jobs," Lucy said with a little edge. She wasn't happy that she would have to miss out on jobs. If she fell behind she could loose her lead on _them._

"So you don't plan on telling anyone that the Prince is alive," Makarov said as he brushed a hand through his mustache.

"Makarov!" Lucy said sternly. "You of all people know why I can't. I am supposed to be dead to the world. I am in hiding until I can put an end to this. If the King and Queen come to grab their son they will want to thank me and the public will find out about it. I look too much like my mother, and if my face went public who knows what will happen. You know if _they _hear that I am alive that they will end this Realm as quickly as they ended the kingdom of Caelum and destroyed the great sky city of Astra. There are only so many survivors and they are being hunted like dogs. I can't and I won't let another country fall to them and if that means taking the Prince as a prisoner for a few days so I can protect the secrets that my mother and father died for then so be it," Lucy said with cold determination.

There was silence as the two stared at each other. The only sound was the distant crashes from the guildhall below. Lucy slowly calmed down until she slumped in her chair and Makarov looked at her with sad eyes. He knew her situation and felt for her. She had lost so much in her lifetime and had taken on a huge responsibility so it wouldn't happen to anyone else. He often tried to prompt her to come and stay at the guild more often so she could get to know the members, but she always refused. She was afraid of attachment. Afraid that if she got close to someone they would be taken away just like her parents and her kingdom.

"But your right. I don't want them to think they have lost their son. I don't want to cause that kind of pain. I will send them a letter," Lucy said suddenly as she sat up and grabbed a pen and parchment.

"It won't be much but hopefully it will ease their worrying and lessen the searches," Lucy said as she began to write.

"That's a good idea," Makarov agreed as he shuffled to the side so Lucy could write.

_King Igneel and Queen Evelyn, Rulers of the 5 Dragon Realms of the Fiore Kingdom._

_Your Son is Alive. Do not fret he is healing and in good hands. I live in a remote area and it will be difficult for you or anyone to receive him. When he is well enough to make the journey I will send another letter saying where to meet us._

_Sincerely_

_Your Friend_

_Lucy_

"There," Lucy said as she passed it to Makarov to read. He nodded and Lucy rolled it up. "Can you send this anonymously for me. I don't want it to get tracked back to me," Lucy said as she tied an elegant ribbon around the little rolled parchment.

"Of course Lucy," Makarov said taking the small note.

"You sure you want your real name on it?" Makarov asked as he placed the note in one of his vest pockets.

"Unfortunately it's the name I gave the Prince. I don't want to stir suspicion if the King and Queen get a note from Lily but the Prince calls me Lucy," Lucy said as she brought her hood back up over her head.

"That's all I needed to talk to you about Master," Lucy said as she stood up. "You know where to find me. Since I'll be stuck in the valley can you send me any leads on _them. _I don't want to fall behind and if anything comes up that can't wait send me a letter by bird," Lucy said as she made her way to the door.

"Of course Lucy I will keep my eyes and ears open for you. Lucy why don't you stay for a little while. Come and have a drink with us. I still think it would be good if you got to know the guild. You are a member," Makarov tried like he did every time Lucy came to visit.

"That's true. Thanks for the offer Master, but I can't today. I have a Prince to get back too and some supplies to grab. I was nice seeing you," Lucy said with a rare genuine smile.

"Be careful Lucy. With the missing Prince their will be more guards in town than usual," Makarov warned before she disappeared through the door.

"I'm always careful," Lucy said with a joyful smile and laughter in her eyes that Makarov barely saw. He smiled brightly back at her, he had missed that smile. She turned the handle and disappeared down the corridor.

Makarov sat at his desk and sighed. He worried for the blonde that he considered to be a part of his family. She was alone and held a great responsibility over her shoulders. It had taken a long time to convince her to join the guild in hope of providing her with a family that she had lost. He wanted to see her happy and live a wonderful life in the memory of her parents, but he knew that couldn't be possible until the shadows of her past disappeared. He sighed again. He remembered when he had first heard of Astra's fall and how the islands of Caelum went dark. It had been a shock to the whole world, knowing that a strong and independent kingdom had fallen to an unknown shadow that had crawled from the darkness. It was a mystery and had put fear into everyone's heart. Where would the mysterious force strike next? There had been few survivors that had scattered in fear knowing what hunted them in the dark. They never spoke of what happened, to afraid and traumatized by what they went through. Their silence only made the fear worse. However that fear had slowly ebbed away as the years passed by. It had been 8 years since the fall of Astra and now it was merely a dark memory of the past.

He had been relieved when Layla Heartfilia had appeared on his doorstep clutching a small child he soon found out to be Lucy. He had been relieved to find that his long time friend hadn't been killed, but he soon found out that relief was only to be short lived. He sighed again and began to look over the papers that reported all the damages that his guild had committed. He slowly pushed his troubled thoughts aside thinking of a certain blonde haired daughter that lived deep in the ancient woods.

* * *

Lucy walked swiftly down the back stairs and made for the door to the back. However she pulled up short when a gasp and a bowl hitting the ground reached her ears. Slowly turning around she recognized the barmaid from downstairs staring at her with wide blue eyes. Her silver hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and a single small ponytail gathered her bangs off her face. She had a kind face and her pink simple dress gave her a gentle and stunning look. Lucy vaguely remembered Makarov saying that her name was Mirajane when he was talking about his family at the guild.

"Who are you and what are you doing here. Nobody except for members are aloud back here?" Mirajane said in a singsong voice with an edge of warning to it.

"I was here to see Master Makarov," Lucy said not completely turning to face the sliver haired beauty. She kept her hood up covering most of her hair and her face. Her body was turned away from the barmaid only her head turned to acknowledge the woman.

"And what is your business back here," Mirajane asked in her edged voice. Lucy had only ever seen Mirajane from a distant and she always seemed sweet and bubbly, this was something she had never expected from the beauty. Lucy decided that it wasn't a good idea to get on her bad side. She had heard rumors that Mirajane was once called the Demon.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't wish to be known by many. I like my peace and solitude. As for my business back here I was just leaving, and before you scold me about membership I can reassure you that I am a member of this guild," Lucy said bringing up her pale hand with the pink symbol of the Fairy Tail guild on it. The pink fairy that only other members could see. She heard Mirajane gasp and looked up to see the once hostile and hesitant face slip away to reveal joy, surprise, and kindness.

"I didn't know you were a member. How come I have never seen you around the guild before," Mirajane said coming closer to Lucy who dropped her hand.

"I don't live around here, and I have never been one for large social gatherings," Lucy said simply as she took a step back towards the door her hand reaching for the doorknob.

"The guild can get quite crazy sometimes. Still you should come by and grab a drink, I'm sure everyone else would love to meet you. Oh I'm Mirajane Strauss by the way but you can just call me Mira," she said reaching out her hand to shake. Lucy hesitated before she turned fully towards Mira and shook Mirajane's hand. "Lily Heart," Lucy said with a small smile.

"So how about that drink?" Mira asked with a bright smile.

"I can't. I'm only in town for supplies. I really must be going but thank you for the offer," Lucy said turning the door handle and opening the door.

"Okay. Well next time you stop in don't be shy to say hi. Your part of our family and I would love to get to know you," Mirajane said as she picked up the bowl from the ground and gave Lucy an award-winning smile.

"I promise I'll say hi," Lucy said returning the smile briefly before moving outside.

"Bye Lily," Mira said following her out the door and waving her off as Lucy began to walk down the trail that leads down to Magnolia.

Mirajane stood in the doorway of Fairy Tail looking at the back of the green cloak that was slowly disappearing over the grassy hill. Mirajane sighed. Lily Heart the mysterious blonde guild member. Mirajane was curious. Why hadn't they ever met? Mirajane could understand the want for solitude but to not even introduce yourself to the guild you belonged too, and to sneak in through the back so one would avoid the crowd up front. It was curious. However if Makarov trusted the mysterious blonde then so would Mirajane. Mira vowed that she would get to know the mysterious Lily Heart. Nobody should go through life alone. Mirajane couldn't place it but something in the blonde's eyes gave off a lonely feel and Mirajane wanted to change that.

* * *

**Till next time... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here is Part two in Lucy's little trip to Magnolia. Also if you were wondering my sister is such a slow reader that she hasn't even finished chapter 2 so i decided to begin posting without her reading it before :) I just couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to know what you all thought of it. :) **

**Please leave a review. I love to hear from you**

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

Lucy walked along the dirt path. The tall grass brushed against the hem of her green cloak reaching out like a million hands. Lucy's mind slowly drifted back to her conversation with Mira. Mirajane seemed like a nice person. If the situation had been different Lucy might have taken her up on her offer, but she couldn't risk it just yet. Lucy wouldn't deny that the guild seemed like a wonderful and happy place. Everyone seemed to be one big happy family, and Lucy did secretly want that feeling again. Lucy didn't go a moment without thinking and missing her own family.

Lucy sighed as she looked out at the busy streets that were looming ahead of her. Magnolia was coming closer and she could see the hustle and bustle of the town. Looking out and towards the mountains that loomed past Magnolia she could see the stone spires of the castle. Lucy tore her eyes away from it and focused on the task at hand. Crowds and people were two things that were a benefit and a curse to her lifestyle. Crowds were easy to disappear in, but it also made it hard to get away. Lucy pulled the hood tighter around her and tucked the basket close to her as she made her way off the path and onto the cobblestone street.

Immediately Lucy was on stealth mood. She kept her head down and weaved through the masses of people keeping a low radar. She moved like a ghost through the crowd, providing the soft 'sorry', or 'excuse me' when necessary so she didn't become the hated person in a crowd. Lucy was coming up to the first stall when she met her first guard. At first she thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal until Lucy watched as the guard stopped another blonde on the street and asked her to come with him. This was not good. Why were they stopping blondes? Lucy diverted her path so she was out of the eyesight of that man. However a certain poster stopped her in her tracks.

It was a newer poster that had a drawing of a hooded figure with a black mask over dark eyes. You could see little golden pieces of hair hanging out from the hood that framed the bottom half of the person's face. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat as she noticed that it was another wanted picture for her. But they knew she was blonde now. That stupid rain storm! It just had to blow her hood off of her head! Lucy was fuming as she tore the paper down to get a better look at it. It read.

_WANTED._

_THE DARK STAR._

_REWARD 250,000 JEWELS_

_If you have any information on this criminal please inform you're nearest division of Rune Knights, or a nearby guild._

_CAUTION: Approach with extreme caution. The Dark Star is a mage but her magical ability is unknown. She is a master at hand-to-hand combat; she uses stealth and the cover of darkness to her advantage, and has been known to disappear without a sound. Do not believe the rumors that this person is a spirit or ghost. She is just another criminal of the kingdom. Her True Identity is unknown but she is known to be skilled in burglary, and theft. Other crimes include infiltration of the Magic council headquarters, and police branches between the Dragneel castle and the port of Hargeon. It is known that the Dark Star was involved in the escape of a notorious criminal who was in the Magic Council's Prison cells._

_This criminal is a blonde woman who wears a black mask over her eyes and a black hooded cape._

_Any information on this criminal please contact your local police force or magic guilds. The thief is known to work at night in local areas thieving and committing criminal acts._

Lucy stared at the piece of paper. The reward for her capture had gone up considerably since the last time. It was a hefty amount and it concerned her. This kind of wanted poster only attracted attention from the guilds. Lucy did not want groups of guild members out to look for her. However they didn't have much of a lead. The area she used was vast and random, and they didn't know half of the things that she had done in this kingdom. However they tended to put more of her darker jobs on the wanted poster. Including the one where she saved her old friend from the clutches of the magic council. Lucy crumpled up the paper and stuffed it into her basket as she continued on her path to the stalls.

She stopped at several places picking up some necessities that she couldn't grow at home, and then she made her way over to a convenient store where she picked up medical supplies. As she flitted from one stand to another she made sure all of her hair was tucked in, and that she kept her hood up. She didn't get stopped, and she didn't get questioned. She passed through the crowd like any other person. However as she picked up the supplies for the Prince's wounds she felt a tingling on her back. She knew that she was being watched the moment the shiver passed through her body. She didn't turn but continued in her sweet conversation with the stall owner. She bought a lot of bandages, antiseptic, painkillers, a needle, silk and some cream that helped to speed up healing.

Lucy turned slowly and began to walk down the busy street of Magnolia. She could still feel the pair of eyes boring into her back but she continued calmly. As she made it to the edge of the street that would take her towards her forest she ducked into an alley. Moving swiftly she took several twists and turns before looping back to the road she needed. A supply cart was leaving at this moment and she ran up to it. A middle-aged man was up front and he gladly let her sit on the back where there was room for her to sit.

Lucy sat rigidly on the back watching for any movement from the city. She waited for someone to follow her, to pursue her in any fashion. She couldn't let anyone follow her home. However nobody came out of the town, and the tingling feeling had finally left. She couldn't sense any magic energy, and the only human she could sense was the driver up front. The only odd thing that she placed was a bright blue blur that sped towards Fairy Tail. Lucy let out a long sigh thinking that she had escaped whoever had been watching her.

Lucy had just leant back in her seat finally relaxing when a sword plunged into the crate beside her. Lucy leapt up on her seat reading her whip at her side as the driver halted and yelled about what was happening. The two horses were uneasy and jumpy and the driver was attempting to calm them. Lucy glanced at the sword briefly. It was a beautiful sword that was embedded half way into the crate beside her. It had a black handle with a blue gem at he end. White wings spread out between the handle and the sword. It had blue tracings on the blade that matched the colour of the stone. It was beautiful weapon. Lucy returned her eyes to the forest around her and the field off to the side.

She felt it before she saw it. An identical sword came flying at her shoulder and she barely managed to dodge by cartwheeling backwards. She then had to drop to her hands and knees as Lances made of Ice shot at her from multiple directions. Lucy wasn't as lucky this time. One of the Ice lances cut through her shoulder and her side. The man yelped at the sudden ice and sword attack and cowered into the drivers seat. Lucy felt her heart drop. Whoever this person was they were after her and Lucy didn't want an innocent person to get caught in the crossfire. Flicking her whip she cracked it in the air.

"Stop this. Come out and talk properly. I don't want to see innocent people getting hurt in your insane sword and Ice throwing!" Lucy screamed to the heavens and to her surprise she saw to specs against the sun that were getting larger. Two people emerged from the sky and landed a fair distance away from the cart.

Lucy took in the pair quickly. One was a woman a year or two older than her. She had bright red hair that cascaded down her back, dark calculating eyes, and fair skin. She wore silver armor that had a yellow cross on it and a blue skirt. She was holding another one of the winged swords in on of her hands. The other was male about the same age as Lucy. He had dark black hair that looked to be permanently windswept; he had no shirt on, dark pants, dark cold eyes and pale skin. What surprised Lucy the most was that both were bandaged up. They had bandages wrapped around their heads, the male was bandaged around his chest and the female had one of her legs bandaged up to the knee.

There was also a blue cat that had sprouted wings on its back that was hovering by the woman's head, and a half bird half human had landed beside the guy. The bird lady had silver hair cropped short (She reminded Lucy of Mirajane); she had green wings for arms and bird legs instead of human. However to Lucy's horror and surprise the girl's body lit up and human arms and legs reappeared. Take Over magic Lucy concluded quickly.

"What is this about?" Lucy demanded. She held a small sliver of hope that they weren't after her. She hoped they were bandits or thieves so she could just beat them off and walk away.

"You don't have the right to talk," the woman with scarlet hair spoke with a cold and icy tone. Lucy scoffed at her statement. Who did this lady think she was?

"And who decides that?" Lucy asked as she leapt down to the grass beside the cart incase they decided to throw more ice and swords at her. The driver was leaning over his seat, as he looked at the group with a confused expression plastered across his face.

"You Wench!" the silver haired bird woman screamed before taking a step forward. The red head held out a hand and pointed her sword towards Lucy.

"Where is he?" the red head asked in a cold tone.

"Who?" Lucy asked as her insides froze. Where they asking about Natsu? This couldn't be happening. How did they find out!

"Prince Natsu. Lisanna and Happy heard what you said to the Master. Taking the Prince as a prisoner. You disgust me," the red haired woman said with venom and Lucy took a deep breath.

"Is that all you heard?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice. The blue cat's ears perked up at her words but the others looked stern and angry.

"It was enough," the half naked one replied as he widened his stance into a fighting one. The one named Lisanna transformed into something resembling a cat. They all supported angry and determined faces. The only one that looked torn was the blue cat with wings. However Lucy concluded it was a cat, and probably didn't really have an opinion on the matter.

"And what if I don't tell you?" Lucy asked as she ran her hand along her keys and placed the basket close to the cart.

Lucy knew where this was heading and her conclusions of who these people were weren't helping the situation. The only place they could have heard that conversation was at the guild. Which meant that they were Fairy Tail mages, and judging by their wounds they were the one's that had been with the Prince during the crash. Lucy couldn't blame them for being angry. If she was close to someone and heard that kind of information Lucy would be doing exactly what these mage's were doing. Looking for any information to set their minds at rest, and going to extremes to make sure that person was safe.

"Then we will have to make you," the red head said with a cold voice before several swords materialized around her and flung themselves at Lucy.

Lucy dove out of the way and brought her whip around in an arc slicing through the Ice that was coming her way. One of the swords made contact with her thigh but she pushed through the pain that was eating away at her. Lucy felt bad but the next time she let her whip out she wrapped it around the red head and male's legs and pulled hard. They fell in a heap and groaned through their injuries. Their injuries looked severe and that was probably why they were using long range attacks.

The cat woman bolted towards Lucy with incredible speed but Lucy fended off most of her attacks, however she didn't go unscratched. Delivering a forceful blow to the girl's stomach and rolling towards the cart to dodge more swords and Ice she quickly took out two keys. Lucy quickly took note that the blue cat had disappeared. Loke and Aries appeared behind the cart and out of sight and Lucy passed a message silently through their keys with what she wanted them to do. Then she turned to the middle aged man who was cowering and silently crying in his seat as he attempted to protect his horses.

"Where do you live?" Lucy demanded and he gawked at her with terrified eyes. Lucy ducked and flung out her whip keeping them back for a few more seconds.

"Answer me quickly," Lucy said, as she got ready to roll out of the way.

"I live in Akane Beach in a small cottage," he said in a shrill voice.

"I promise to return your horse," Lucy said and rolled out from behind the cart leaving a confused and terrified man behind.

Lucy rolled towards Lisanna and pushed her towards the red head and the male who were leaning on each other for support. Their wounds looked quite bad. "NOW!" Lucy yelled and Loke and Aries popped out from behind the cart. Before the 3 mages could identify the newcomers Loke's fists glowed a brilliant gold and blinded them from seeing anything, then Aries brought her hands out in front of her and pink wool sprang forth covering the 3 mages in a fluffy pink cloud which then made them unable to move. Lucy didn't have much time. She knew that Aries's wool would only hold out for so long against mages so she cut the restraints on one of the horses, grabbed her basket which she had put down, and mounted the horse and took off into the forest at high speed. Her spirits stayed close to the trapped mages and would notify Lucy if they pursued her.

* * *

Lucy clutched her side and her shoulder as she rode through the dense forest. It had been a few hours and the sun was finally setting on the horizon. She had put a great distance between herself and the mages before Loke finally gave her a message. _They are heading back to the guild my love. None of them are pursuing you. However I don't think they will give up. They will begin their search once they have had time to heal. Fairy Tail mage's are quite stubborn and Family is very important to them. _Loke said through his key with a grim voice. _As long as they aren't following me now they won't find me later. I'm not leaving the valley until that Prince is gone. Loke before you leave can you tell Makarov about what happened. _Lucy said with strain as pain flared through her body.

Lucy flinched as the horse jumped over a familiar riverbed. Her wounds hadn't stopped bleeding and they didn't seem to be closing any time soon. She had lost a considerable amount of blood due to the constant riding. Her jaw was clenched so tightly from pain that it had begun to give her a headache. Her shoulder throbbed, her side felt like it was on fire and her thigh was beginning to become numb. Her vision was beginning to blur on the edges but she pushed through. As the world became darker she hoped that she wouldn't fall off. If she did the horse would surely leave her behind. She was so close to home. She just needed to get Virgo to open the wall and she would be home free.

Not to far away a young spirit heard her master's plea to open the wall when she was closer. Virgo paused halfway from placing a steaming pot of soup in front of a hungry Prince. He had refused to sleep until Lucy had returned with news about his friends. His onyx eyes looked up at hers and she could see the question forming. He had asked so many questions today, mostly about the Princess. She had answered none of them and only provided answers that she could supply. He had asked who Lucy was? Where she had come from? Why was it hard for her to go into town? Why was she afraid of getting caught? Who was the mysterious**_ them_**? And why did she live out here by herself? Virgo had answered none of these questions, and only answered with 'Princess is the only one who can answer that'. She did however answer a few question about the valley, but that had been all.

"What's wrong Virgo?" Natsu asked as he took the pot of soup from her waiting hands. Virgo debated momentarily to whether she should answer him or not. Deciding that Lucy was going to turn up anyways she decided on letting him know.

"Princess has been injured. She was attacked when she was leaving Magnolia and is on her way here on horseback. She is in a lot of pain and she wishes me to open the wall when she get's closer," Virgo said as she went to stand by the window ready to do her master's bidding and help her heal her wounds. Virgo's emotionless face didn't give anything away but she was worried for Lucy. All of them were. Lucy put herself through so much and she lived a hard life. They all protected her. She was their Princess, their friend and their family. There was nothing they wouldn't do for her.

"She's hurt! How bad? Is she close?" Natsu asked frantically as he attempted to stand but only succeeding in stumbling backwards.

"Yes," Virgo said as she raised her arms and a hole in the stone cliff appeared. Virgo waiting a few moments before she heard the steady drum of hoof beats and then saw a figure emerge from the hole. She closed it immediately and hurried outside. The horse seemed darker in the moonlight and Virgo could see the golden hair of her master slumped over the side of the horse. Her green robe was stained with blood on the shoulder, thigh and the hip. Lucy gave Virgo a weak smile before pulling the horse to a stop and dismounting. Virgo could see the weakness in her movements and feared that she would pass out from loss of blood. Lucy hit the ground accidentally putting wait on her injured leg. Virgo watched as pain flashed across Lucy's face before she began to fall to the ground. Virgo reached out for her but another arm beat her to it. Natsu had followed Virgo out and had caught Lucy before she could hit the ground.

* * *

**And let the nalu begin :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Fairies!**

**Welcome to my story. I hope you like the next instalment in this mysterious tale between a Prince and a Thief. I do have some bad news. Next week I am going to my cabin, which means no electricity. Yes no updates next week and I'm sorry. So i shall attempt to update as much as I can in the next few days in order to tide you over for next week. Bare with me. I have so much planned for this story and I promise it's only just beginning. **

**Please leave a review. I want to know what you think :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Strong warm arms. That was the first thing that Lucy registered as her vision slowly came back to her after getting off the horse. She had been foolish. She had forgotten about her injured leg since it had gone numb from pain hours ago.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned in a low voice as she tried to stand up. She could feel the arms help her stand and if she hadn't lost so much blood she was sure she would have blushed at the close contact.

"Are you okay who did this to you?" he questioned his voice concerned but forceful. Confirming her thoughts that it was Natsu who was supporting her.

"Princess we should move inside," Virgo said coming around to Lucy's other side.

Lucy had opened her mouth to reply when something burst out of her basket that had fallen from her grasp when she had fallen. All Lucy saw was blue and a whiny voice yelling "NNNAAATTTTTSSSSUUUUUU!" The blue blur connected with Natsu's head and they both toppled over bringing Lucy down with them. Lucy cried out in pain as her shoulder made contact with the ground and Lucy felt Natsu give a grunt of pain as well.

"Happy?" Natsu questioned as he pried the blue thing off his face. Lucy brought her head off of the ground gripping her now bloody shoulder. She sent a glare at the Prince and whatever had attacked him. Happy? Lucy's mind was hazy from pain but she remembered that name and blue fur. Her heart froze as her mind finally caught up with the situation. She stared in shock and fear as the Prince and the blue cat from earlier began talking. Lucy didn't catch anything they were saying. She didn't even process that the cat was talking like a normal human being. Her mind was reeling at the possibilities that the Fairy Tail mage's had followed her. Slowly sitting up and ignoring the pain that laced her body she forcefully pried the cat from Natsu's head and held it by the scruff of his neck.

"You will answer every question I give you. Or I will be cooking you up for dinner," she threatened the cat and it's big eyes began to water with fear.

"Your scary," he whimpered and Lucy shot him a glare for good measure.

"Lucy this isn't necessary," Natsu began but Lucy cut him off with a very angry stare.

"Yes it is," Lucy said in an icy voice.

"Did you sneak into my basket during the fight?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Aye," the cat replied with a guilty and frightened look.

"Do the others known about this?" she asked.

"No," the cat said and looked down at the ground. "I wanted to see Natsu and knew you were taking care of him," he said and Lucy didn't waver at the cat's cuteness as he looked up with big sad eyes.

"Is there anyway for them to track you?" Lucy asked as fear tried to seep into her voice but she kept it at bay. Her voice only ringing in anger.

"No," the cat said again his face getting sadder and guiltier by the second.

"One more question. How much of the conversation did you really hear?" she asked knowing this was the most important question. She remembered his torn face during the fight. Maybe he didn't share the same mindset as his companions. The cat's ears perked up and he looked up with big eyes.

"I heard everything. Lisanna only heard the part about you taking the Prince as the prisoner," Happy said and Natsu perked up saying 'Lisanna' but the cat and Lucy weren't paying attention to him.

"After that she ran to tell the others but I stayed. I heard every word. You're a good person I know you are. The other's didn't believe me," he said with sadness.

Lucy's heart froze at the cat's words. He had heard everything. He had heard where she was from, he heard about the hunting of the survivors, he heard that she was one of the survivors, and he had heard about **_them _**and what they were capable of. The cat had all the clues in order to find out who she was, and everything about her past. She gave a quick glance towards the Prince then she brought the cat closer to her face and fixed it with a pointed stare.

"You have to promise me. You can't breath a word of what you heard in that room do you hear. If you heard you know how dangerous this is. If you say anything to anyone I will personally hunt you down, but it won't only be me. If you say anything the people who are after me will come after you. No one will be safe. Do you understand," Lucy said with such force the cat began to shake.

"Aye I understand," the cat said and Lucy put him down gently and she attempted to stand up with the help of Virgo. Lucy wavered a little on her feet but her Celestial friend was there to steady her.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked and Lucy let out a long breath.

"Natsu just don't. It doesn't concern you. This is my problem and burden I carry. Your cat shouldn't have heard that conversation with the Old man. It's dangerous and if he heard everything he knows how dangerous it is," Lucy said as she put her weight on her good leg as Virgo retrieved the fallen basket. Lucy leant over and helped the Prince stand up.

"If someone's after you maybe I can help," Natsu asked as he grabbed her hand.

"No Natsu. Just forget about it. Did Virgo take good care of you?" Lucy asked as she began to help the Prince inside, the cat hovered by the Prince's head a look of worry written on his face. Whether it was for the injured Prince or the conversation they had just had Lucy didn't know.

"Yes, but Lucy if you won't tell me who's after you, then can you tell me who did this to you?" he asked again with force and Lucy paused to look at him. His dark eyes were blazing with emotion and his jaw was set in determination. Man this guy was stubborn. Why did he care what happened to her anyways? Why did he care who was after her? She was just some stranger in a valley whom he had met yesterday.

"I'll explain when we get inside," Lucy said as she shot a look at the cat to keep quiet. The cat quivered and whispered. "Natsu she scares me," Natsu only laughed at the comment the tense atmosphere floating away with his cheerful laugh. They slowly made their way inside and Lucy sat down on the bench in front of the fire. She grabbed some wood and began to make a fire while Virgo began to get the bandages set up. Lucy was struggling with the spark stones when Natsu came and sat down beside her.

"Here let me," he said taking the stones away and bringing his hand to rest over the fire. Lucy watched him curiously. What was he planning on doing? To her astonishment his hand lit on fire. The fire licked around his wrist and fingers not burning or scarring any skin. The fire cascaded down to the wood below instantly setting it all aflame.

"Fire is your magic huh. That's pretty handy," Lucy said as she sat down on the bench and cringed. Virgo hurried over and began to help Lucy take off the blood stained robe. Virgo then ushered her to the bedroom and helped her change out of her bloody clothes.

"This is going to be impossible," Lucy sighed as she dropped her garments in a pile that consisted of her now bloody clothes along with Natsu's. It was going to be a task getting them all clean.

"It was your mother's cloak wasn't it Princess?" Virgo asked as she held the clock before them.

"Yea it was," Lucy said with longing eyes.

"Princess. I know you never asked but I have created some clothes for your guest. I noticed that his previous clothes were in shambles except for a few articles. If you wish I could take your clock and the items that survived from his crash and wash them for you. I promise not to let you down," Virgo said and Lucy smiled at her pink haired spirit. She always knew what to do.

"I would appreciate that Virgo. I never would have thought of it," Lucy said taking one of Virgo's hands and giving it a squeeze. Virgo offered her master a small smile before putting a hand over the basket and sending it to the Spirit world. Another golden light appeared around her hands and a bundle of clothes appeared before them.

"I'll deliver these to his room and meet you by the fire," Virgo said with a bow and left the room.

Lucy went back to the fire and sat down beside the Prince. Virgo returned shortly after and began to clean Lucy's wounds again but Lucy noticed the tiredness in her spirits eyes and the slowness in her movements. Lucy silently cursed herself. She should have noticed before.

"Virgo you have done a lot for me today. You must be getting tired from being in the Human world for so long. I appreciate what you are doing for me. Go home and rest I will be fine," Lucy said placing a tender hand on Virgo's wrists.

"Are you sure Princess. If you wish to punish me~" Virgo began but Lucy cut her off.

"Virgo it's okay. I know you're worried but I'm fine," Lucy said giving her hand another squeeze and offering her a warm smile.

"Okay Princess," Virgo said and her weariness finally showed through as her eyes became tired and her posture slackened a little.

"I will return the cloak and the clothes to you when I finish. If you need anything don't hesitate to call Princess. We are all here for you," Virgo said before disappearing in a flash of gold.

"They really care for you," Natsu said and Lucy smiled at the comment.

"They're the only family I have left," she said, the words slipping through her lips before she could stop them. She caught the saddened and curious look the Prince gave her but she ignored it. Mentally slapping herself in the process.

Lucy let out a breath and took hold of the cloth. She knew the Prince was watching her waiting to hear about her trip or to elaborate on the topics she wished never to discuss. He must be anxious. He had waited all day to hear about what had happened to his friends. Fear that they may have perished in the crash. Lucy was happy that she would be giving him happy news. His friends were on the road to recovery and were determined to find their lost friend. That was good news for him. To know how loyal his friends were to him. It made Lucy smile.

"Your friends are all okay," Lucy began as she turned on the bench to face him. He was sitting beside her leaning against the fireplace for support. The blue cat was sitting merrily in Natsu's lap curled up and looking ready to fall asleep. Lucy watched as his face broke out into a huge grin, relief flooding his eyes at her words.

"The crew all made it to shore safely. Only two were seriously injured. A guy named Gray and a woman named Erza. They both suffered severe cuts to their bodies. Gray broke a few ribs and Erza broke her ankle, and they both have concussions," Lucy said evenly. "They will both make a full recovery," Lucy added when she remembered what Makarov had said about them trying to save the Prince.

"They're okay," he said more to himself as his grin continued to stretch over his face, however it faltered when something occurred to him.

"So I'm guessing the Old man is Makarov eh? That's were they heard your conversation. Did you see Erza and Gray then? Did you tell them I was okay? Oh man they are going to kill me. They think I'm dead," he said with a groan as his thoughts came to a conclusion and Lucy watched as the cat perked up at this and gave Lucy a concerned look.

"Yea I know Makarov," Lucy said with a sigh. Why deny it, it was the only way the story made sense. Where else did Happy hear the conversation?

"I also had a little run in with your friends," Lucy said hesitantly. "And the kingdom knows you're alive. I sent a letter to your parents," Lucy said as she placed the alcohol soaked rag on the cut on her thigh. She let out a low hiss as pain erupted in her leg and missed the bewildered and confused face that Natsu was supporting.

"Wait. What do you mean by run in? And my parents! You know who I am?" he asked as his eyes widened in horror at her simple statement.

"Oh yea sorry about that. I knew the moment I saw you," she said not thinking it was that big of a deal.

"But you treated me like any other person. You didn't use any honorific's or anything," he said with bewilderment. He had concluded that her attitude towards him had been out of ignorance. She did live in a secluded valley. But to find out that it was just who she was shocked him. Nobody had willingly treated him like a normal person when they knew who he was. Even with his friends it had taken a while to break the habit.

"Well you are just a person. You have your own dreams, adventures, and interests; you were just born into royal blood. You also introduced yourself without the title so I didn't use it. Honestly I'm glad you didn't. I don't like formalities and rank," Lucy said thinking about her spirits and her home. Her spirits were there to protect her, and since she held the keys she was considered their master. However Lucy never thought of them as a shield or a weapon. They were her friends and she fought with them in battle, and she prompted them to never call her master. However Virgo still tended to call her Princess, but she had her reasons for it.

"Your weird," he said with a light laugh and Lucy sent him a glare from her spot on the bench.

"No~ What I mean is your different from most people," Natsu said in an attempt to save what little friendship they had begun to build. Lucy just continued to glare but Natsu noticed it didn't reach her eyes and a smile tugged at her pink lips. Natsu grinned and leaned back against the fireplace wincing at the movement.

"I'll have to check you injuries," Lucy said as she brought a hand up to his head and then glanced down at the bandages. She could see spots of blood seeping through and knew that the fall had opened up some of the wounds. Lucy noticed the expression of astonishment written across his face once again.

"What?" she questioned.

"You're worried about my injuries when you are the one bleeding," he said taking the cloth from her as he moved closer. Lucy protested but he gave her a stern look.

"You can't reach. I'll do it," he said and Lucy went rigid with pain as he pressed the cloth to her lower back.

"Sorry," he said with guilt. "Can you tell me what happened now?" he asked as he cleaned the wound on her hip. She hissed in pain as the cloth passed over her wound.

"It's nothing really. I caught a ride with a delivery cart and a sword came flying out of nowhere accompanied by ice laces. Than your cat, and a Take Over mage who was part bird dropped off two Fairy Tail mages. We exchanged a nice tense conversation about you. They are under the impression that I took you prisoner and were determined to find you. We all fought and I ended up trapping them before I took off," Lucy said wincing as Natsu moved to her shoulder a little roughly.

"Those Idiot's. I can't believe they attacked you. That was Lisanna, Gray, and Erza," he said anger flashing in his voice. Lucy was stunned. She hadn't heard anger from the usual happy Prince.

"You can't blame them. They were concerned for you and the only thing they had to go off of was a blonde who snuck into Makarov's office and talked about capturing a Prince. You would have done the exact same thing," Lucy said as she rolled her shoulder making him stop whipping the blood from it.

"They should have trusted Makarov. They shouldn't have~" Natsu began but Lucy cut him off.

"No Natsu. Even though I only had one conversation with them I can tell they care deeply for you. I'll admit they may have jumped to conclusions but they just wanted to make sure you were okay and see you with their own eyes," Lucy said defending the people she had fought.

Lucy grabbed the bandages and began to wrap her thigh. They were silent for a long time. Lucy wondered what the Prince was thinking about. Was he thinking of his friend's devotion, or was he thinking about the conversation she and the cat had had, or was he thinking about his friends and family and how he hadn't lost any of them. Maybe he was thinking of home. It mustn't be easy living in a castle then having to stay in her rustic little cabin. He must miss the comfortable king beds and the extravagant meals. However when the Prince broke the silence it was something she had not been expecting.

"So is it just you out here. By yourself?" he asked as Lucy began to wrap her hip. She paused halfway through her wrappings. She looked up at the Prince with a confused face. What was he playing at?

"I… Why do you want to know?" Lucy asked as her thoughts tried to piece together what the Prince was planning.

"You seem like a nice person. I just want to know more about you," he said innocently and Lucy studied him. His face was calm and peaceful. His eyes were shinning with genuine curiosity and concern. She just couldn't place it. Why? Why did this guy what to get to know her? She was a nobody, a ghost. Sure she had saved his life but that didn't mean you had to get to know the person. So why was he wanting to get to know her. Lucy didn't technically not trust him. He seemed like a loyal and caring person. Judging by his devotion and concern for his friends, he really cared for the people close to him. She finished her bandage around her hip before addressing him

"Why do you care?" Lucy questioned as she looked up at him. She reflected on the words he had said before she had left. _Be careful_. She wanted to know, she needed to know why he was acting like he cared for her.

"Why shouldn't I. Lucy you treat me like an equal, you let me stay here and get healthy instead of throwing me out. You went into town to make sure my friends were okay, and I know you were concerned about going into town," he said and saw that Lucy wanted to say something on the subject but he brought a hand up.

"Let me finish. You don't want people to know who you are, you have dangerous people after you, and your going through it alone. Friends and Family are important to me Lucy, and I consider you to be a friend. You may not think we are because we just met and you have no reason to trust me. I want to be your friend Luce," Natsu said looking into her chocolate eyes.

Lucy was quiet for a long time her eyes calculating his statement. Then she raised a slender eyebrow and her lips quirked into a small smile.

"Luce?" she questioned and Natsu couldn't help the big goofy grin that spread across his face.

* * *

**Every time i read that ending i grin like an idiot. **

**Let me know if it's to much or OOC. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Extra

**Extra. and the last update before i leave tomorrow. (I know sad news) **

**A little segment I have created for my fellow readers. A little something that dives into the minds of our two beloved characters. A little background you could say to the lives these two lead and the thoughts that ran through their heads after they left for the night. A precursor, or an intro to the next leg in our race. The beginning of a friendship that is dangerous, forbidden, wrong, fun, amazing, and did I mention dangerous. What do i have planned for these two amazing characters. Wait to find out...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover Image.**

* * *

They hadn't talked a lot as they sat by the light of the fire. Lucy finished wrapping her wounds then she re-changed Natsu's. She was happy to find that his wounds were healing nicely, even if they had reopened today. She would have to stitch them the tomorrow she thought as she made her way to her bedroom. Natsu called a goodnight to her, which was accompanied by his contagious grin before he closed the door to his bedroom. Lucy gave a small goodnight before closing her own door.

She brushed a gentle hand over her keys. Silently giving her spirits all a message that she was okay and that she was happy all of them were there for her. She thanked Leo, Aries, and Virgo again for helping her out and staying out of their gates longer than necessary. She also told them she wouldn't be training tonight, which they all understood. After she received the heart-felt remarks she placed her keys on her bedside table.

Lucy cringed onto the bed and picked up one of the picture frames that littered the corner of her comforter. The picture she picked was one of her favourite memories. A young Lucy sat at the edge of a building clutching a telescope to her little body. Her mother sat beside her pointing up at the night sky, while her father sat on the other side looking lovingly at his family. The sky was dark but the picture was filled with light. The sky was littered with brilliant beautiful stars, and a full glowing moon, but it was what lay below them that always awed Lucy and sent a longing for her lost home.

Beautiful tall white stoned houses reached towards the sky seeming to glow in the pale moonlight. The houses reached up towards the family seeming to emerge from the night sky itself. Each roof on each white house was tinted in colourful glass. Fires that burned in each little home shown through the glass casting beautiful colour's into the night sky. Purples, oranges, pinks, blues, and greens reflecting in the beautiful glass below. It looked like Lucy and her family were sitting on top of the world, as little clouds floated around the white spires. Lucy remembered the day well. It had been her birthday and a meteor shower had coincided with it. Her parents had stayed up late with her to watch it. Lucy had been 8 years old when the picture had been taken. It had been later that year when she had lost everything.

Placing the picture on her bedside table she painfully crawled into bed. Her thoughts slowly returned to Natsu. His little speech had triggered something in Lucy's memories. It had been something her mother had said to her a couple years after the incident. _Lucy you will never be alone. There will always be a friend out there to lend you a hand when you need it, _her mother had told her. Lucy remembered that day. She had been sitting at the cliffs with her telescope. A sailboat had gone by and she spied on them seeing the laughing crew mates. She had wondered if she would ever have a friend other than the spirits her mother carried.

Why couldn't she be friends with the Prince? She had asked herself this as she stared at him. She couldn't get what he had said out of her head. He knew that dangerous people were after her, the fact that she had secrets, and he knew that she didn't want people to know who she was. However he still wanted to be her friend and he wanted to look out for her. Lucy felt something that she hadn't felt for years. She had felt loved, cared for, and happy. So she didn't tell him off about how dangerous this friendship could be. Lucy knew it was dangerous, if he found out about her past, or about **_them_** then she was putting him and the kingdom in danger. She was going to tell him all of this, tell him that he was delusional and insane. Instead she smiled at the nickname he had given her and accepted that she could possibly become his friend.

* * *

Natsu closed the door to his room and leaned his head against the rough wood. His smile was still plastered to his face and he let out a long sigh. Lucy hadn't rejected his friendship, sure she may not have opened up but it was a start. Natsu couldn't understand why he wanted to become her friend so desperately but he knew it was something he wanted to do. It just felt right to him. Natsu's smile faltered as the conversation between her and happy slowly began to edge back into his thoughts.

Natsu couldn't help but think that Lucy had sounded scared when she confronted Happy. Angered by what Happy had done but also scarred. _Who was after her_? He asked himself. Natsu knew it must be the mysterious **_they_** that she had mentioned earlier. But who were _they_? And what had happened between them and Lucy that made them come after her. What had happened in her past that made her hide from civilization and shy away friendship? Natsu knew whoever _they_ were they must be a dangerous lot. That even overhearing a conversation could put you in harms way. Maybe he could convince Happy to tell him what he had heard. But judging by how frightened that cat had been he probably wouldn't get anything out of him. His other option was getting that information from Lucy herself.

Natsu sighed and made his way to his bed. He stiffly lay down and looked up at the wooden ceiling. He was grateful to what Lucy had done for him. She had gotten what he had asked for and she had done so much more. She contacted his parents in order to set them at ease. He had forgotten about the kingdom and what their reaction would have been if he didn't show up. She had fixed all of that. He owed her a lot and he vowed he would repay her for her kindness.

He could just image what his parents would have done at the news of his disappearance. His father would have gone on a tangent refusing to give up until his son was found. His mother would have reined her husband in, dulling down the extremes that his father would have striven too. However he knew they would have rounded up every available knight, guild, and police force in order to find him. They wouldn't have stopped and they wouldn't have given up. A trait that ran in the family no doubt. Natsu couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of his family. They really did go to the extremes in everything they did, but if they had done that then Lucy would have been in danger.

He scowled at the celling as his thoughts came full circle back to the blonde in the other room. Lucy. She was a stranger to him. He only knew a few select things about her, mostly warnings that should have driven him away from friendship. Secretive past, alone in a valley, dangerous people hunting her, and the fact that she didn't want anyone to know who she was. Red flags but for some reason Natsu didn't care. They invited him instead of pushing him away. He felt protective of Lucy and wanted to see her happy. However he didn't know how he was going to make this happen. Natsu knew that trust would be the key factor in his new found friendship with Lucy. Sure he may leave this valley without any answers but as long as they became friends he was happy with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Fairies! **

**You don't know how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to update. I mean i feel like a terrible person. Some of you must be wondering what happened to me. Well I have started university yet again and i had to move back to the city. I promise to begin writing again and update as fast as possible. I hope you all enjoyed the nalu and the tiny bits of insight I let you see into the lives that Lucy and Natsu both live. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't end up giving up on me (because that would make me very sad). I mean it DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME!**

**Also this chapter is 4,200 words so i hope this makes up for my incredible late updating!**

**Also for those of you who are fans of my writing I posted a one-shot called Separation staring Lucy in a race against time. If you feel like it check it out and drop me a Review. Thanks **

**REVIEW PLEASE - let me know if it's any good :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

The Sun had crested over the Eastern part of the mountain and began to make its long journey across the cloudless sky. The kingdom of Fiore continued like any other day. People got up, went to work, tended to gardens, went to the market, went to their guild, and went about their normal lives. It was a quite and uneventful day in the Dragon Realms of Fiore. However in a small eastern valley protected by the large rock faces of the Serene Cliffs sat a little cottage. Smoke curled away from the chimney in little clouds, the grass waved happily in the ocean breeze, and chickens clucked merrily as they enjoyed the warm sunny day. It was a little slice of heaven that is however until a piercing scream and curse words assaulted the air.

"AHHHHHHHH! STOP IT DAMMIT!"

"NATSU DON'T MOVE AHHH!"

"YOU JUST STABBED ME WITH A NEADLE!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOU JUST FELL OUT OF YOUR CHAIR!"

"SAYS THE GIRL THAT'S LAYING ON TOP OF ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

Within the usual peaceful cottage lay a blonde and a pinkette. Natsu was sprawled on the ground with Lucy lying on top of him. They were swatting away at each other with their hands as they screamed in each other's faces. Natsu and Lucy had only woken up a little after the sun rose and they had already been through a troublesome morning and this happened to be the tipping point for Lucy's frustration.

It began with bathing. Lucy had woken up just as the sun pierced through her bedroom window. She rose with the sun and cringed in pain as her wounds began to throb. Lucy had decided then that the pounding water from the waterfall that would smash against her cuts would not be delightful on this warm and happy morning. She didn't feel like having freezing knives piercing into her back. So as an alternative she decided to heat up water for the bath that was hidden away at the back of the house in the bathroom. Lucy had had a peaceful morning soaking in the warm water and enjoying the sounds of the birds singing their beautiful songs.

With Lucy finished her morning routine she decided that it was time to wake the Prince and get him to take a bath as well. Waking up Natsu was not an easy task. She shook him, said his name in a normal tone that slowly rose into a scream. She tapped his face, poked his arm, and clapped in front of his face. When the only response she got was more snoring she began to get angry and very frustrated. When nothing worked Lucy huffed in exasperation and stormed out of the room. She decided she would let him sleep and get started on breakfast. Then maybe once she was done cooking she would get a bucket of water and dump it on his peaceful face. Yes that would satisfy her frustration beautifully.

Lucy began breakfast. Deciding to cook up some bacon and eggs. She sat on the bench by the fire watching as the bacon sizzled and the eggs cooked. Beautiful smells of food wafted towards her and her stomach growled in protest. When the food was ready she placed it on the kitchen table and grabbed the bucket and made her way down to the little lake. Using her good arm she dipped the bucket into the water and began the trek back up to the house. Snickering evilly she entered her cottage and made her way to the Prince's room. She opened the door with a loud creak and brought the bucket up ready to douse the Prince. To Lucy's horror, humiliation, and surprise she found the Prince wide-awake and looking at her with confused eyes.

After a very awkward confrontation of Lucy trying to justify why she had a bucket and Natsu commenting on how weird she was, she managed to get the Prince out of bed and into the kitchen. Lucy had found out then what had brought the Prince out of his coma like sleep. The Prince was literally drooling over the sight of the bacon and eggs that she had cooked. He only looked at it for a few seconds before he began to eat all of it. No sooner had Lucy processed what was happening did she lurch forward to stop the Prince, but half of it had already disappeared. After a demonic aura from Lucy, apologies from Natsu, and a very tense breakfast Lucy finally managed to draw a bath for the Prince. She deposited the new clothes that Virgo had provided and got the Prince into the bathroom and closed the door.

Lucy sighed in frustration and tugged a hand through her blonde hair. Her frustration levels were increasing but she decided to make herself some tea in hope of calming herself down. Humming a tune her mother used to sing to her she poured herself a steaming cup of green tea and sat down in one of the more comfy seats in her small cottage. Before she could even take a single sip a blur fur ball appeared at her elbow and scared the living daylights out of Lucy. She shrieked and flung her hands up in shock. Her teacup flying out the open French doors in the process.

Happy had managed to fly out after the tea cup and catch it before it crashed against a rock but the tea had gone to the plants. Sighing for the umpteenth time she calmed herself down and tried not to strangle the strange blue cat. However that particular task became difficult under the questioning gaze she received from him and the small questions he asked about the secrets that haunted her life. Growling at the cat and threatening him he disappeared saying something about going to the lake for some fish. This was too much frustration for one morning. Lucy was not accustomed to this much excitement and activity in her home life. Lucy put the cup back just as Natsu came out of the bathroom holding firmly onto the doorframe. He looked worn, pale and tired but he was clean. Lucy hurried over to him. Her frustration leaving her for the moment and leant a hand directing him back to the kitchen table.

After some more bickering and silence Lucy began to stitch Natsu's chest. Unfortunately the situation that brought the two to having an immature slapping fight was the simple action of Natsu reaching for her shoulder to check her wounds. He was worried for her, she was always pawning over him and he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. Lucy however flinched, which resulted in her stabbing Natsu in the chest and then Natsu ended up reeling away in pain and toppling over the back of the chair. However Lucy had tried to save him from falling but ended up falling with him. There was a moment of awkward silence before the swatting and screaming began again.

"This morning has been nothing but chaos!" Lucy said as she rolled off of Natsu and onto the floor huffing and pulling at her hair. She lay there glaring at the ceiling thinking of her morning. Nothing had gone to plan. If everyday was going to be like this Lucy didn't know what she was going to do. She had never been in someone's company since her mother was with her. All her encounters were brief and usually only lasted for a few conversations. But having someone live in your house, eat your food, and be there at every single moment was a lot different then the way she usually lived her life. It was harder to keep her cool facade, and hide the secrets that literally lay all over the house and valley. This was difficult and different and Lucy didn't know if she could continue like this and keep calm the entire time. _One hour at a time. _Lucy chanted to herself as she took deep breaths trying to calm down.

However Lucy only got a few moments to relax before something soft touched her check. Prodding it silently. Cracking open one eye she looked right at the blue cat called Happy.

"I thought you went back to sleep. Your so lazy Lucy," the cat said in such an innocent tone that many normal girls would have melted on the spot. Lucy however had finally snapped. Her eyes turned into slits and she grabbed the cat by the scruff of his back and brought him very close to her face.

"Did you just call me _lazy_ you stupid cat?" Lucy said in a very threatening manner.

"N-N-Natsu Lushie is scary in the morning," the cat said as it started to curl into himself in an attempt to make himself smaller.

Natsu chuckling lightly with a hint of unease plucked Happy out of Lucy's hands and deposited the cat behind him. Natsu gave Lucy an innocent grin hoping to defuse the tension that lay thick in the air. Lucy only huffed and got up flinching in the process as she put to much weight on her bad leg. Natsu however caught the action and reached out to steady her, only resulting in him reopening his own wounds.

"Oh no," Lucy said as she ran to get the bandages and the needle that had fallen out of her grasp when she fell. All her frustration and anger leaving her in an instant. She gently got Natsu to lean against the cupboards and she knelt in front of him.

"Now no squirming or I _will_ stab you with a needle, again," Lucy warned but her heart wasn't in the threat and she knew Natsu could tell. He grinned at her and let her continue. She quickly stitched the rest of Natsu's chest. Her guilt only increased with each stitch as he flinched every time the needle pierced his skin. Happy was watching them intently but Lucy didn't notice the mischievous grin that slowly spread across the cat's face. Lucy finished the last stitch and she looked at her handy work. She had only ever stitched her own wounds but she was happy that she had done a good job on Natsu.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned and her eyes made their way up to his dark eyes. She saw a confused and slightly smug look spread across his face and Lucy felt her cheeks go warm. She had just been ogling him. Staring at his bare chest. Sure she was looking at her handy work but still she was openly staring at his very bare and quite toned chest. Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly stood up and put away the bandages and needle. The entire time willing her checks to cool down.

She heard the blue cat snicker and she turned to him. The little blue cat was hiding a smile behind his little blue paws. She glared at him and he flew out the French doors laughing hysterically. Lucy's face continued to heat up as she glared at the cat that was too far to reach. Lucy growled low in her throat as she saw the cat doing loops over the lake. Lucy only hoped that the cat wouldn't start teasing her. Lucy risked a quick glance at the Prince who was still leaning against the cupboards. Natsu was watching Happy with a slight smile spreading across his face. His own checks were tinted a light pink. Seeing the Prince blush made Lucy's own humiliation seem less embarrassing. Sighing Lucy sucked up what dignity she had left and she went back to the Prince and offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted.

Natsu stood up slowly and smiled down at Lucy, the blush still dusting his checks. Lucy's own blush deepened but she quickly turned before the Prince could see her bright red checks. Grabbing his arm she led Natsu out into the garden. The same wooden chair still sat in the middle of the garden and Lucy let Natsu sit there. He sighed in contentment closing his eyes briefly as the sun warmed his face. Happy soon made his return and curled up in Natsu's lap. Lucy made her way back to the cottage to clean up breakfast. She turned before she made it inside looking back at the Prince and Happy. He looked so content sitting in the sun and relaxing. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched the two of them. They were a nuisance, chaotic, and never a dull moment but Lucy couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through her at the thought of them staying here for a week or so.

"Lucy why do you have a creepy smile on your face," the blue cat perked up and her once happy face turned into a scowl and she stormed inside. Lucy could hear the deep and joyful laughter from Natsu and the smile slowly returned to her. Yes, it was going to be a hard task keeping her frustration and anger in check. She had found out how difficult that was this morning, but as the warmth slowly returned and her heart felt like it was soaring into the morning sky, she knew it would be worth it while it lasted.

* * *

The rest of the day went by peacefully with minimal frustration. There was an increasing amount of teasing and mischievous glances form the cat, which Lucy figured would only increase with time. Every time she helped Natsu she would here the little devil snicker evilly. Lucy had already lost count of the number of time's she had glared at the stupid cat. Natsu had tried to help in the garden. Lucy had some weeding to do. It was minimal work and she wouldn't strain her injuries. However Natsu had wanted to help but he couldn't bend over without cringing. So he ended up sitting in the dirt with a childlike pout and ripped the weeds out of the ground. Lucy had smiled at his childish behavior.

They spent most of the day just sitting and talking about nothing and everything. He never pried into her life, or her mystery's. She could tell he was curious but he was patient waiting for her to open up instead of forcing her too. Lucy asked him about his relationship with Fairy Tail and his eyes lit up in response. Supposedly the Dragneel Family and the Dreyers were old friends and Natsu had been going to the Fairy Tail guild since he was young. His parents would take him out every other weekend and as he got older he began to take jobs with a few of the teams. He had quickly formed a group with Erza and Gray who seemed to be two of his closest friends. However Natsu soon expressed how he couldn't join them all the time. He could only make a few missions here and there since he had things to do at the castle with his family. Although he told Lucy that Fairy Tail was his second family and he tried to visit them as often as possible.

He then asked her what her relationship with Fairy Tail and Makarov was. Lucy paused weed in hand and looking at the Prince with mild shock and curiosity. Placing the weed in the basket she sat down and began weeding again. Natsu thought she wasn't going to answer but her voice slowly spoke up. Her eyes never leaving the stubborn weed she was trying to eradicate.

"He's an old family friend of my mom and dad's," Lucy said and she risked a glance up at the Prince who was looking at her with curious eyes. Lucy took a deep breath. She had come to the conclusion yesterday that she would attempt to be his friend. She could let him know this little tidbit of information.

"You could say my family was in a little… situation and Makarov was the only person we knew when we got here. Him and his family helped build this cottage for us. I've kept in contact with him for a long time. You could say we have worked out a system and I ended up joining the guild. Makarov is the only one at Fairy Tail that knows about me and I would like to keep it that way. However Mirajane, whom I ran into and now your friends have seen me. I'm sure they went back to Makarov and demanded he tell them everything," Lucy said and scowled at the plant in her hand. Lucy was almost certain that the redhead, the stripper, and the bird girl had stormed back to the guild to interrogate their master about what they had heard.

"Laxus building a cottage now that is something I don't believe," Natsu said with a small laugh as he plucked another weed from the dirt.

"Luce I also wouldn't worry about what Makarov might say. If you don't want people to know your secrets he will protect them, even if it's from his own," Natsu said.

Lucy looked over at him and saw a stern expression crossing his face. Fairy Tail mage's were dedicated to the one's they called family and if she desired not to share than Makarov and even Natsu would respect that. Lucy knew that Makarov would protect her identity, but that wasn't what she was afraid of. It was what he was going to say to the questions, they would be vague and probably unsatisfying. It would probably lead to more questions than answers. She smiled despite her concerned thoughts. Fairy Tail mage's always protected their own. Even Natsu who technically wasn't a full-fledged member of the guild had shown to have a true heart of a Fairy Tail Mage. He was more a part of Fairy Tail than Lucy would ever be.

"Did the situation have something to do with the people after you?" Natsu asked with a hesitant tone bringing Lucy out of her thoughts. Lucy looked up to meet his onyx orbs. His dark eyes were looking at her expectantly. Lucy could only assume he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her own mouth. Giving a slight nod she didn't elaborate any more than she needed too and continued to weed.

* * *

Back in the city of Magnolia that is exactly what had happened to the mage's who had been defeated by the blonde in the green cloak. They had made it back late and woke the master up and demanded that he explain the situation that included the mysterious blonde. Makarov was furious at being woken at such an ungodly hour and told them he would speak with them in the morning. Makarov after a terrible nights rest was currently sitting at his desk waiting for the 3 mages to knock on his door. He had been wondering and deciding on what he was going to tell them. He couldn't' lie to them but he couldn't give them the answers they sought. Loki, one of Lucy's spirits and an old friend had appeared not long after the mage's had left. Loki explained what had happened at the edge of the forest and he was not looking forward to the questions that Erza, Gray, and Lisanna would be asking. A firm knock sounded at the door and he took a deep breath readying himself for what was to come.

"Come in," he said and Erza, Gray, and Lisanna filed into the small room. They all had serious expressions written across their faces and they all looked tired. Makarov concluded that it was from lack of sleep due to the busy mind.

"Now I know you all have questions~" Makarov began but was suddenly cut off.

"Who is she?" Erza demanded in a cold tone her dark eyes boring into her masters. Makarov sighed knowing that this was a question that would only lead to more.

"She is a friend and member of the guild," Makarov said and he watched as Erza's face only grew colder and more serious. However he caught the slight confusion when he said she was a member of the guild.

"I don't understand _master. _Why would a member of the guild capture the Prince and then fight her own nakama? If she is a member of this guild than why have I never seen her, or heard of her," she demanded the other two mages nodding in agreement to Erza's statement. Makarov looked sadly at his children. He couldn't lie to them and he also couldn't' tell them everything. Lucy needed protecting. Maybe one day they would know the truth but today was not that day.

"Everybody has their secrets Erza; something dark lurking in their past. Most have overcome this darkness or have come to accept it," Makarov said folding his hands in front of him and looking up at the now stunned and slightly confused mages in front of him.

"You must know that I cannot disclose the information of her past and present to you if she does not wish to share. I am one of the few who know about it. She joined Fairy Tail because I convinced her too. She is orphaned like most of this guild and I wanted her to have the chance at gaining a family. However her past continues to haunt her and she has chosen a life of solitude due to the spiders that still seek her out. Now I know you do not know her but you have to trust me. Natsu is in good hands and he will return to us when he is healthy. I also hope that he can shed a light on her dark life. She has a large responsibility and sooner or later you will find out about her and the shadows that follow her. I have given her the means of family and I hope when the time comes she will turn to Fairy Tail," Makarov said as he looked up at the three mages in front of him. He had shared what little information he could in hope of making them understand Lucy's predicament.

Makarov knew the darkness that hung in each of their backgrounds accepting it and facing it in the past. They had all gone through it with their nakama standing firmly behind them. They knew how hard it was to let other's know about the weakness and mysteries that many held onto. Makarov knew they would understand his answer and reason for not answering their questions. They silently nodded and left the room. Not knowing how to continue the conversation. How do you question someone's right to his or her own secrets? They would have to trust Makarov's judgment on the case of the mysterious blonde. They might not trust her but they had to have faith that Makarov knew what he was doing. However Erza turned at the last moment and looked into Makarov's eyes. Erza was one of the few who still had unfinished business with her demons but he could see the understanding dancing in her dark calculating eyes.

"Master I trust your judgment and if I meet the blonde again I shall hesitate but I will still be the judge when it comes to her loyalty and whether I should trust her in the end," Erza said before leaving and Makarov couldn't help but laugh. Erza was as loyal as they came and Makarov didn't underestimate her statement in the slightest. He didn't expect them to completely believe him and throw their doubts aside. He knew that if Lucy ever needed the family that waited for her at Fairy Tail she would have to prove herself to her comrades.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back Fairies! I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry it was a little choppy. I may go back and fix that. Anywho Welcome to the next instalment of the Prince and the Thief. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I'm also attempting to finish my story As Time Go's By it's almost finished. Anyways here you go hope you all enjoy.**

**Also this chapter and chapter nine were originally one chapter, but i realized it was 6,000 words so i cut it in half. Hope you like :)**

**Please drop a REVIEW - Criticism is welcome **

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the plot**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

It had been four days since Natsu appeared in the little valley and already he felt at home and at peace. Sure when he had woken up on the first day in a strange place he had panicked. Even the next morning when he had woken up to steaming food and finally getting some answers he still felt a little uneasy. Especially when Lucy left and came home a bloody mess. Yesterday had been productive. They had talked a little and Natsu was slowly getting her to drop her walls. That had been the best day so far. They had sat in the garden talking. The morning had been hectic for sure but the rest of the day was nice. Natsu had to admit the way Lucy lived in the little valley was quite appealing and he didn't quite want to leave it any time soon. What waited for him at home was questioning, royal tasks, fancy clothing, meetings he didn't want to attend, and missions. Well Natsu couldn't lie with himself he did miss going on missions, but living in the valley and spending time with Lucy was ranking higher than missions at the moment. He was having too much fun.

He had actually managed to learn a fair bit about Lucy. After she told him about Makarov and his connection with Lucy's family he had managed to weasel a little more information out of her. He found out that Lucy loved the outdoors. He couldn't help but laugh, she lived in a valley of course she would like it. Turns out Lucy was a sucker for a good book and always managed to stop at a bookstore whenever she went into town. Natsu also found out she liked to write. She wouldn't let him read her story but he could tell by the amount of stacked paper that it was going to be a very thick novel. She had told him about her training in combat and he demanded that when they were both better that they should spar, which she accepted. However the information was strictly based on average things. Anything about her past or about her current situation got silence or a "Sorry Natsu I can't answer that." He understood but he still tried. One day he might be able to break through her barriers and find out what she was hiding behind her cold façade.

Natsu's fourth day had started much better than yesterdays. Nobody screamed at each other, nothing broke, and no wounds re-opened. There was the occasional bickering but it was harmless. They had spent the morning over at the animals Lucy kept. They gathered the eggs and butchered a chicken for their dinner later. Happy had ditched halfway through the morning as he decided to play tag wit the seagulls for some weird reason unknown to Lucy and Natsu. Trekking back to the house Lucy was telling him about how her and her mother had built the beautiful valley. She told him how they had planted the saplings, dug out the garden, and managed to start up a little farm to live off of. Natsu was impressed to say the least. Lucy and her mom had made this place completely self-sufficient, something he didn't think he could do without setting something on fire. However as Lucy told him about the farm Natsu couldn't help but wonder where her mom was. Natsu knew that she must have been here but where was she now? And what ever happened to Lucy's father?

Natsu didn't dwell on the fact long as he had been pulled into another teasing session between Lucy and Happy. Natsu couldn't help but laugh as the two of them bickered away, Natsu soon joining in. Lucy then decided that they would go to the small orchard and pick the fruit that was ripe. She exclaimed that it needed to be done and having an extra set of hands would be a great help. Giving Lucy his famous grin they walked out towards the small orchard that hugged the side of the huge cliffs.

"Open Gate of the Lion and the Golden Bull. Leo and Taurus," Lucy chanted as they got to the orchard. Natsu watched in surprise and amazement as a gigantic cow and a man in a suit appeared beside Lucy and kept pace with her. Natsu looked at the two spirits closely the bull was much taller than Natsu and looked to be made of brute strength as he shouldered a battle-axe. The other was slimmer with orange hair and tinted glasses that he pushed up his nose in a familiar gesture. Natsu froze behind them in complete bewilderment as the three continued to walk chatting as they went.

"MOOOO Luuucyy your body is as beeauuuuutiful as ever," the cow said as he danced beside her hearts in his perverted eyes.

"Hello beautiful might I say that your hair is shinning brighter than the sun today," Leo said as he flipped a hand at her hair.

"Knock it off you two. I need the both of you to help put up the ladders I can't lift them and neither can Natsu. Taurus can you set one up under the apple tree, and Loke can you set one up under the plum trees?" Lucy asked her two spirits and Natsu's brain finally clicked.

"LOKE!" he yelled and Lucy froze in fear and shock. She forgot that the two had a past. She had told herself that she wouldn't summon Loke in Natsu's presence just in case he recognized him. However Lucy had been careless and had summoned the first two spirits that she had grabbed. Lucy looked blankly between the two and Loke gave her a panicked look. However Natsu was moving and he soon enveloped Loke in a large hug then slammed a fist into his shoulder.

"What the HELL Loke! What are you doing here? Nobody knew where you went. Cana was throwing fits and Mira was having multiple breakdowns. Everyone thought you DIED! but Makarov said you finally found your family and you just took off without saying goodbye and this entire time you've been here. And you! Are you keeping him prisoner here. Is he like your slave or servant or something~," Natsu continued to go on and on about how terrible Loke had been to his family and than switching tactics as he began to assault Lucy. Lucy felt her gut sink in shame and guilt. She hadn't even realized that the guild might have panicked at their suddenly missing member. Sighing she nodded to Loke to tell him everything. Natsu had a right to know and so did the rest of Fairy Tail.

"I'll explain everything Natsu," Loke said putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Taurus can you do both ladders. I think we may be here a little while," Lucy said to her other spirit.

"Anything for yoooou Lucy," Taurus yelled enthusiastically as he grabbed both ladders like they were pillows and ran off into the orchard.

Lucy sighed and sat down on the grass indicating Loke and Natsu to join her. She looked up at Natsu seeing his confused and serious expression. He probably had been worried sick like the others. Lucy felt bad about the situation but it couldn't be helped.

"Natsu before we start you have to promise not to tell Fairy Tail that Loke is a Celestial Spirit or that I hold his key. Do you understand," Lucy said hoping that that would suffice him, which it didn't.

"No I don't. Why would that matter?" Natsu asked obviously not understanding why it was important but since Natsu had seen Loke she had no choice but to tell him.

"Natsu the people who are after me they know I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage and they know that Loke is one of them. If word got out that Loke who had been a member of Fairy Tail was the Celestial Spirit Leo. Well, they would know that you and Fairy Tail had contact with me and would come after you. I'm letting Loke tell you his story because I believe that you have a right to know. You can tell Fairy Tail but you have to leave out that he is a Spirit," Lucy finished and looked Natsu straight in the eye. Natsu could see the intensity in her gaze and knew that it was important that he understood. Natsu also didn't miss the fear that shimmered in her brown orbs. He couldn't believe that they could find her so easily, and yet she still hid safely in this valley.

"Aye I understand," Natsu said nodding and patting Lucy's knee. "Your secret is safe with me," he said giving her a reassuring smile and he saw her relax.

"Now Loke tell me everything," Natsu said with enthusiasm and interest. He truly did want to know what happened to the playboy.

"Well it began about 9 years ago when I was separated form my master. I don't blame Lucy or her mother for what happened but circumstances arose and I was separated from Lucy when we reached Fiore. I had no idea where they had gone and a stranger picked up my key. She was a terrible master and abused me whenever she got the chance. Turns out she was a rundown Celestial Mage that was a fugitive running form her home country and she only used her spirits to do her dirty work. As a Celestial Spirit, I am bound by different laws than you and Lucy. I cannot disobey my master's orders and I am to protect them with my life. However in defiance for her treatment to me and the other Spirits, I stayed out of my gate longer than necessary, unfortunately resulting in her death by another's hand. I was banished from the Celestial World and forced to live a human life until my power ran out and I disappeared from this world. I had spent 2 years under captive and another year wandering Fiore. You see my only goal was to return to the one's I rightfully served. As a Zodiac Spirit I have served Lucy's family for my lifetimes and I am to do so until time stops and the stars fade. So as I wandered aimlessly around Fiore I hoped to find the only family I had left in order to see them one last time before I died. That is where you come in. Seven years ago I came across Magnolia and that's where I met you Natsu. You were a troublesome 11 year old you know that. You always wanted to fight and I don't even remember how many times' I had to break up a fight between you and Gray. Anyways I stayed at the guild for 2 years, but by then my power was slowly draining. You see in those two years I used Fairy Tail as my base and I searched neighbouring places for Lucy to no avail. I had given up hope but Fairy Tail had provided me with the Family I missed. Near the end I told Makarov what was happening. I had looked all over Magnolia for Lucy and her mother but hadn't come up with anything. My last hope was the man upstairs. I told him about my predicament and he gave me my answer. If I told him sooner I could have done something, I could have found them, and saved~" Loke broke off with a scowl as he punched his fist into the ground. Anger and regret boiled behind his eyes as he glared at the grass below him. Lucy reached out to comfort her spirit.

"It's not your fault Loke. There was nothing you could have done," she reassured him and Natsu was confused as to what had happened. Why was Loke so mad at himself? Natsu wasn't able to dwell on it for long as Loke began his story again.

"Makarov had told me that he was heading to this valley the next day and that I could join him. I packed and left without a backwards glance. I do regret not telling anyone but none of you would have believed my story in the first place. Celestial Magic is non-existent in Fiore and none of you would have been able to help. I left urgently because I needed to get here as fast as I could, I needed to see them and help them in anyway that I could. I was too late but Lucy was there a healthy 12-year-old girl. I hadn't seen her since she was 8 years old and I had missed her dearly. After a few days Lucy had managed to contact the Celestial King through her mother's spirits and begged him to save my life. She displayed great courage, stubborn antics, and proved that she had a warrior's heart. She pledged her goals and stated her families name and I was reinstated as Lucy's guardian. I have been looking over her since, and I never plan on leaving her side again," Lucy reached over at held Loke's hand knowing the pain it took to tell his story. She was grateful that she had a friend like Loke. Her spirits were truly the only family she had left and she treasured each and every one of them.

"I understand," Natsu said his head downcast at the painful but happy ending story. Natsu couldn't help but feel like there was a sadder story hidden behind it. They were obviously holding back on some facts but he could feel the tension in the air. Something had happened and Loke had been too late, but what had it been?

"Thanks for telling me I appreciate it. But Loke you have to at least visit the guild a couple of times. Everyone still thinks your dead," Natsu said and watched as Loke smiled and Lucy grew serious.

"One day Natsu. Lucy knows how much I want to tell them but there are large risks if I went back. Not just for her but for everyone," Loke said knowing this wasn't a battle that Natsu could win.

"But even if it's just the guild. Nobody will know, it'll be just us," Natsu pleaded with them. Natsu knew that everyone would want to see Loke in person. And Natsu honestly didn't see it being that big of a problem. Just don't tell them you're a Celestial Spirit. Easy.

"No I can't put Lucy in that kind of danger. One slip up and it's game over," Loke argued.

"Isn't Fairy Tail your family too Loke. What ever happened to nakama and sticking together," Natsu argued back getting angry at the constant uphill battle.

"Natsu you don't understand how serious Lucy's situation is. If you knew you would understand," Loke argued back.

"Well since I don't then why don't you explain it to me!" Natsu said his anger spiking as he butted heads with the Celestial Spirit.

"Why you~" Loke began as his own anger hit alarming levels at Natsu's demand to hear Lucy's story.

"I will allow it," Lucy said in a low voice. Natsu and Loke both looked at her shocked. Her eyes were draw together in thought and her eyes were steely cold. Lucy didn't want to see them fight. She knew that she had been selfish in keeping Loke here and she wanted to fix that.

"Loke I know they are like your second family. I never realized how much they would have been affected by your disappearance. Either now or after Natsu leaves you can visit them, just tell them you found your family. Keep it simple. You won't be recognized if you wear a disguise or whatever you used to wear at the guild. **_They_** only know you by your suit and orange hair or if you use your Regulus Magic. If you go whenever you want, just let me know before you do," Lucy said and Loke looked down at her in bewilderment. She was actually letting him go. Even after all the risks it presented. Lucy knew that Loke wouldn't mess it up, and he would only go if it was convenient for both of them, but she wanted to give him the option. He shouldn't be kept from his other family. She felt selfish hoarding Loke all to herself.

"Princess?" Loke said looking at his best friend, who he saw as a little sister. They missed Natsu confused look at the nickname.

"I trust you Loke. You can decide whenever just promise to come back okay," she said with a small smile and Loke drew her into a side hug. Thanking her for being so understanding. One day he would go back and see the family that took him in when he was beyond hope. However if he could waltz into Fairy Tail and show Lucy his other family he would do it in a heartbeat. He knew she would love it there but he couldn't force her to do it. This was a step in the right direction, and he decided that if he were to visit Fairy Tail it would be with Lucy by his side.

Natsu watched the sibling affection between the two. He couldn't help but smile. Natsu may not no where her parents were but he could clearly see that she was surrounded by a family that loved and cared deeply for her. Standing up he lent a hand to Lucy who accepted. Loke and Natsu said their goodbyes before Loke erupted in a brilliant golden light.

"That was really nice of you," Natsu said to Lucy as they began to make their way to the apple trees.

"It was the right thing to do. When Loke first came back I didn't know how close he had gotten to Fairy Tail. I slowly began to figure it out but I didn't think that him leaving would cause such an uproar. I feel selfish for keeping him here," Lucy said as she looked up at the canopy of leaves.

"Your not keeping him here. He obviously care's about you and missed you. You're his family too," Natsu said nudging her shoulder in an attempt to wipe away the sad look on her face and he succeeded.

"Your right," Lucy said with a genuine smile as they reached the first ladder.

"Okay I'm going to stay here and pick some apples. If you continue down this path you'll come to the second ladder. It has a basket so just fill it up and come back. Maybe call for Happy as well. He's been chasing birds all day," Lucy said as she looked up and saw the blue cat zoom over her head in pursuit of a seagull. Natsu laughed and waved to Lucy as he disappeared further into the orchard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Fairies! Welcome back. Now Chapter Eight and Chapter Nine were originally one chapter. So you may see some themes run through this chapter. I know the last one kind of created some questions as to what actually happened to Lucy's past and one of you actually pointed this out. I know I have been dancing around the subject for a while now, mentioning it in every chapter and keeping you wondering. I promise that you will get some answers soon. Read to find out :) **

**Please Drop me a Review or send me a PM I love to hear from you :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Lucy stepped lightly off the ladder and into the soft grass. The day had slowly drifted into mid afternoon and she felt content and happy She had finished collecting the apples from this tree and was wondering how Happy and Natsu were doing. Lucy had sent them to the plum patch that grew a little closer to the cliff face. She hadn't herd them in some time and she hadn't seen any flames so she assumed they were doing fine. Lifting her basket up she began to make her way through the small forest that bordered the rough cliff's that surrounded her valley. However when Lucy came upon the plum patch she found a discarded basket half full with plums and no Natsu and Happy. Lucy's heart plummeted into her stomach as she looked in the direction of the willow tree that lay beyond the walnut trees and bordered the cliff and the ocean.

He couldn't have found the willow tree right? Lucy pleaded with herself as her feet began to move faster through her little forest. Why would he go that way anyways? Lucy passed a scorched tree and her eyes widened in fear. Did he find them? Lucy questioned as she began to run. Panic was sweeping through her like a tsunami. She knew there were secrets everywhere in her valley but this was one that she wanted to keep to herself. The one place that brought too many painful memories up to the surface. Lucy stumbled out of the walnut trees and froze under the shade of the beautiful willow tree.

The willow tree stood tall looking over the vast Ocean that spread behind it. It's long branches blowing faintly in the breeze. The sun filtered through casting a comfortable glow over the grass and bark. A lone chicken clucked happily in the shade pecking aimlessly at the ground. Two headstones sat at the base of the magnificent tree, writing etched into the smooth stone. Natsu and Happy sat in front of the headstones heads downcast. They had found her parent's graves a place that held every single bad memory she tried to keep buried. Lucy felt her knees go weak and she collapsed to the ground as memories of her parents assaulted her mind. Memories of that dreadful day coming back to cloud her vision.

* * *

_A young eight-year-old girl ran down the corridor clutching her favorite picture close to her chest. Her short blonde hair flew around her in disarray as tears streaked down her face and she cried out for her mom and dad. The halls were dark and the shadows seemed to dance as she stumbled down the corridor. She could hear the screams and the thunderous explosions that rained down on her home. The young girl passed a window and paused screaming her parent's names. She looked out at the clouded sky and instead of seeing the beautiful shining stars that she loved, the sky had turned red from the fires that spread through the lower houses. The view of the home that she loved so much. The white towers and the starry sky were covered in smoke and she could see people fleeing as their screams pierced the sky. _

_ An explosion hit the side of the white castle and the window shattered, sprinkling glass around the empty corridor. The young blonde screamed covering her face and falling to the floor. Her tender pale skin cut on some of the shards of glass and she cried out, fear piercing her heart. A dark shadow flew through the open window landing in front of the fallen girl. His entire body was covered in a dark cloak with the hood pulled up. Situated on his face was a mask that sent pure fear running through the small girl's body. It was pure white with soulless eyes and a creepy small grin. A dark red cut ran across it like a scar. A low mad chuckle echoed through the hallway as the masked figure tilted its head to the side and made it's way towards the blonde who cowered into the ground. _

"Look who I found,"_ the masked man said in a cold humorous voice. He leaned down and grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair picking her up and bringing his face inches from hers. _

"My brothers an sisters have been searching tiredly for you. My master will be very pleased," _She could smell the foul odor wafting from his mouth and the stench of death and fire that clung to him. The little blonde called out for her parents but the man only laughed in her face tossing her over his shoulder as he continued down the corridor. _

_The little blonde cried and wailed in fear as she was carried through her now unrecognizable home. Walls were blown away, glass glittered on the floor, sleeping bodies lay sprawled across the corridor, and the little blonde thought there was too much red. The young girl looked up to see the picture of her family falling further behind her. The portrait of her family had been torn to pieces a red stain covering the once beautiful tapestry. She cried out once again, wondering where her mom and dad could be and why they had left her alone. _

"Lucy?"_ her father's voice sounded and the young girl twisted in the man's grip to see her father's face but the man held on tight. She could hear a thump and a groan as she tried to get free. _

_"_Papa!"_ Lucy called out wiggling and trying to get free to no avail. _

"Tie the brat up. We still need to find her whore of a mother,"_ another male voice said and Lucy was roughly thrown into a wall and one of her hands was tied above her head. Her small body was heavy and she whimpered as she looked around for her dad. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched the picture to her chest. _

"P-Papa,"_ she said between sobs as she shut her eyes tight. _

"I'm right here Lucy. Don't worry your daddy's here,"_ her father said in a soothing voice and little Lucy looked behind her. Her father's face was covered in grime and blood. His blonde hair matted and his skin black and blue. Lucy let out a cry of joy and tried to get closer to her father. However the rope tied around her arm restricted her movements and she was only able to touch his outstretched hand. Tears were a constant companion on Lucy's checks as she looked at her father. She saw her father's face break out in a rare smile. His toothy grin appearing from under his moustache. _

"Lucy my dear I thought you were hiding?"_ her father said as he looked down at his daughter. _

"V-Virgo came and s-she told me she was going to take me to M-Momma, but she… s-she was sent home and I ran. I tried papa but they found me,"_ Lucy's body racked with sobs as the terrifying thoughts returned to her. The man's creepy mask the lingering shadows and the screams that she could still hear. _

"My little Princess, don't cry it's going to be alright," _her father's voice said as he squeezed her little hand in his before she was rudely ripped from her father. _

"PAPA!"_ Lucy yelled as the rope cut tight into her wrist and she was pulled into the center of her family's foyer. Her father was straining against his own bonds trying to get closer to his daughter. _

"NO! Don't hurt her. Hurt me if you must just leave my daughter alone," _He pleaded with them. The room went silent as they considered his words before they all broke out into manic laughter. Hoisting Lucy up by her bound hand she screamed as pain ripped down her small arm. _

"And how do you expect us too lure the beautiful Key Holder out of hiding unless we use her precious daughter," _the masked man teased as he brought a silver knife out from under his cloak and placed it against Lucy's neck. A whimper escaped Lucy's lips as she felt the trickle of blood slowly make its way down her neck. _

"You will not harm my family," _a voice tore through the foyer and Lucy turned quickly towards the voice feeling the bite of metal cut at her skin a bit more. Yelping she fell to the ground holding her neck and crying into the floor. She saw the brilliant flashes of gold and the sound of fighting. Then rough hands wrapped around her and she looked up into the face of her closest friend. _

"Princess are you okay?" _her friend with the spiky orange hair asked her. _

"Loke!" _Lucy exclaimed as she flung herself into his arms and he picked her up running over to where Layla was helping her husband stand. Loke lit his hand and they began running down the many corridors in order to try and escape the shadows that loomed behind them. The manic laughter increasing as the masked men slowly gained on them. A black arrow came flying through the air and pierced her father's shoulder. _

"JUDE!" _Layla screamed as they watched another arrow pierce his leg. Jude slowly got up and placed a shaky hand on the wall. Grabbing onto Layla's hand he looked straight into her eyes. Lucy watched in horror as the masked men appeared at the end of the hall cackling and pointing in their direction. She began to whimper again watching as her worst nightmare ran towards them. Until her father's voice brought her attention back to her parent's. _

"NO LAYLA! You must live they want you and they want Lucy. Take Lucy and go. I'll hold them off for as long as I can," _Jude said grabbing a sword from a fallen solder and facing the tsunami of black and white masks that were running towards them. _

"I can't loose you Jude!" _her mother yelled as she held firmly onto his arm trying to pull him along with them. Her father turned looking straight at Lucy who was clutching Loke with dear life as she shook with fear. _

"We all make sacrifices. Take care of our daughter Layla," _her father said before giving his wife a deep kiss and than pushing her towards Loke. He turned again facing the crowd that was coming. Lucy could see his white shirt slowly turning red but her eyes blurred and she screamed yet again. _

"Papa where are you ~ PAPA!" _Lucy yelled as her father began to move away from them. Lucy squirmed in Loke's grasp and fell hard onto the ground trying to reach her father who was still walking towards the darkness. _

"Lucy we have to run,"_ her mother said as she took the little girl's hand and began to drag her away from her father. _

"NO PAPA!"_ Lucy screamed again wiggling in her mother's grasp. They couldn't leave him behind? He had to come with them. They were a family and family always stuck together. _

"Loke take her," _her mother insisted and Loke scooped Lucy up and they began to run away from her father. _

"PAPA!"_ Lucy screamed as she rammed her little fists into Loke's back. The picture she had held from the beginning crinkling in her small fists. Lucy watched through teary eyes as her father turned around to look at her fear stricken face. They were so far away that she could only just make out his blue eyes and smiling face. _

"Goodbye my little Princess," _her father said before he turned and was consumed by the masked man. Lucy screamed for her father but they turned a corner leaving him behind. Never to be seen again. _

"Lucy, come here,"_ her mother's voice said from her room. A twelve-year-old Lucy walked into the little room in their cottage looking at her mom who lay looking out the window. When Lucy entered Layla patted the bed spread next to her with a weak and small smile. Lucy nodded and sat down beside her mom. Layla looked as pale as a ghost. Her lips blue and her eyes were watery. Lucy tried to hold back the emotions that tried to consume her. Her mother had been sick for about two years and she only got worse with each passing day. They had no idea what kind of illness it was but Lucy still held onto the hope that they would find a cure. _

"What is it mom?" _Lucy said in a kind voice as she looked into her mother's determined and cloudy brown eyes. _

"You have to listen to me okay. No interrupting and no arguing,"_ Lucy sat there a little perplexed. What did her mom want to talk about that could be this important? Last time they had one of these conversations it was about the masked men form her past. Nodding slowly her mom continued. _

"Lucy my condition is getting worse~"_ Layla began but Lucy cut her off with a shake of her head. _

"No Mom it's going to be okay. Makarov said that he had medicine and he's coming tomorrow. You'll be up and about in no time…"_Lucy said giving her mom a hopeful smile that she forced onto her face. Makarov said he had connections with an old woman who could heal anything. Lucy knew that the woman could find a cure for her mom. They were coming back tomorrow with the cure. They would make it Lucy knew it. They would make it in time to save her mother. Her mom only had to hold out till then. _

"It doesn't mean that it will work sweat heart. However I need you to promise me that if I leave you will continue to fight with all your heart. You will help those who can't fight for themselves. And you will protect this world from falling to the same fate as we did. I need you to promise me this honey," _her mother said tears slowly making their way down her face. Layla had grabbed Lucy's hand and was squeezing it with all the strength she had left. Lucy was trying to hold in her own tears, but it was beginning to become hard when your own mother was talking about passing away. _

"Mom… I~"_ Lucy began but her mother silenced her. _

"Promise me Lucy," _Layla demanded. The same determination Lucy remembered from when they left their home so long ago. Tears began to leak out of Lucy's eyes and she squeezed her mom's hand in return. _

"I promise Mom," _Lucy said and her mom smiled at her. Layla brought up a shaking hand and brushed some of the blonde hair away form Lucy's face. _

"Follow your heart sweaty and be brave for your momma okay," _Layla said as she leant back in her pillows a smile still gracing her blue lips. Lucy nodded her own tears beginning to blur her eyes. _

"I will mom," _Lucy said and she whipped the tears away from her face and squeezed her mom's hand again, but she didn't get a return squeeze. Bringing her eyes back to her mom's, confusion passed over Lucy's face. _

"Mom?"_ Lucy said tenderly as she brought a hand up to her mom's face and brushed her blonde hair away from her face just like she had for her. No response came from her mom. Her mom's eyes were open wide, her brown chocolate orbs staring emotionlessly out the open window. _

"MOM!"_ Lucy said as panic began to seize her heart. Lucy tried to shake her mom's shoulder but her mother's head only lolled to the side. Lucy jumped up on the bed and tried to bring her mother back with CPR. Tears made her eyes so blurry she couldn't see straight. Her breaths were coming in ragged heaps as she tried to bring her mother back to life. _

"NO MOM WAKE UP!" _Lucy screamed continuing to do compressions on her mother's chest. _

"Please wake up!" _Lucy pleaded as she collapsed onto her mother's chest her heart feeling like it was being torn into a million pieces. Her body was being torn in two, her lungs screamed for oxygen and all Lucy could do was cry. _

"Not you too mom! I can't loose both of you,"_ Lucy cried into her mother's still chest. _

"Please…"_ Lucy whispered as she held onto the only family she had left in the world. The only person who could bring a light into her dark world. They had created this home together, gardened and had many laughs in the fields behind. Her momma. Who comforted her, taught her, and loved her beyond anything in the world. She felt empty and broken as she lay on her mom's chest willing and wishing that her mom would return to her with her bright golden hair and contagious smiles. _

"I don't want to be alone…" _Lucy whispered as she cried herself to sleep holding on to her mother that had been her star in the frightening night sky. _

* * *

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts as a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lucy sat collapsed in the grass her hands covering her face as she tried to stop the tears that were running down her face. Lucy only came here once a year on the anniversary that she was thrown out of her home and went into hiding. It was the last time she had seen her father and it was when her life had changed forever. Her mother had passed a week after the anniversary date so Lucy came here on one day and one day only.

Lucy lifted up her head and looked at the two headstones that carried her parent's names. Emotions swarmed her. Pain at the memories this spot brought, anger at the one's who took everything away from her, and a strong sense of longing for the family that she had lost. The arm squeezed Lucy tighter turning her away from the gravestones and into an embrace. She could feel the person running a hand through her hair and whispering something in her ear. As the storm of emotions slowly began to calm her senses slowly began to return to her. Lucy clutched to Natsu as he whispered in her ear.

"Shhh It's okay Luce you're not alone," Natsu whispered in her ear as he tenderly stroked her hair. Oh no, she must have said the words from her memory out loud. Pain erupted in her heart at the memory and how alone she had felt. Lucy remembered the events like it was yesterday. Makarov had arrived and found Lucy crying into her mother's chest. Loke had re-entered her life and reassured her that she still had him as family. Even with her spirits she still missed them, she still had that part of her heart that longed for the family that had been torn from her grip.

Lucy knew that she had her spirits and that they were her family, but they all had their own lives to live. Loke had his duties as the leader of the Zodiac and had his family back at Fairy Tail. Even Aquarius and Scorpio who had been dating for as long as Lucy could remember had an agenda that she couldn't interfere with. She could only summon Lyra one day a week. Even the small constellation Nikora had a schedule that Lucy had to abide too. All of them had plans and things to do, but Lucy. She was alone in her little valley calling to the spirits that visited her for a limited amount of time. Lucy could feel the hole spreading through her at the thought. She truly felt alone.

However as Lucy sat in Natsu's embrace she couldn't help but feel comforted and safe. With the crushing weight of loneliness weighing down on her she internally screamed at herself for liking and accepting the comfort that Natsu was showing her. She knew how dangerous their friendship was but at that moment Lucy wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him why they were after her, where she was from, and who she really was. She didn't want to go through this alone. She wanted someone to stand beside her and fight the evil that lay in her path, but Lucy knew that she couldn't ask someone to jump into her mess. Lucy knew that whoever joined her in her crusade would be potentially signing their life away.

The loneliness surrounded her again, and even Natsu embrace couldn't keep it from chilling her skin, and making her heart tighten in pain. Nobody knew her. If she perished in her fight nobody would mourn her, and her memories and life would be forgotten. Makarov would remember but he had been sworn to secrecy, and now Natsu had waltzed into her life giving her that companionship that she craved deep in her heart. She didn't want that, and she didn't want to put him in danger, but she wanted him to know why she was fighting. She had fought and lived for her parents, doing so in their memory, in order to overcome the darkness that took them from this world. With determination seeping through her veins she clutched Natsu's arm. He was here and he wanted to listen. He had said from the beginning that he wanted to protect her and help her in any way that he could. Lucy knew she couldn't tell him everything but maybe she could tell him enough so if she perished he would know that she had fought to save and protect this realm.

"Natsu…" Lucy said as she gripped his arm and looked up into his dark eyes. "You have to promise me something," she said and he nodded.

Lucy looked at her parents grave. Remembering how determined and brave they both had been. The sacrifices they made so she could live, to carry on and protect the world and innocent people from falling to her same fate. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Natsu. Her brown orbs flashed with the same determination her parents had shown and Natsu couldn't help but admire how strong she was.

"I need you to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this valley or about me. I'm willing to tell you my story if you promise never to share it with anyone else. It can only be between you and me," Lucy said strongly as she held his dark gaze. He contemplated for a moment but then nodded. He wanted to know, and he needed to know if he wanted to help her. He knew that she was going through this by herself and he wanted to be there with her and help her face her demons.

"I promise Luce," he said with a grin and wiped away a tear that still clung to her cheek. He saw the small dusting of pink cross her checks at his gesture and he smiled. Lucy smiled back at him. One more person could know her story, she wouldn't have to go through it alone, the only hesitation she had was making sure he didn't throw himself in after her.

"Then I will tell you my story."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Fairies and welcome to the chapter you have all been waiting for. I have been getting a few messages saying that it was about time that i let you all in on who the mysterious they were. I guess you guys really wanted to know. So here is the long awaited chapter that will satisfy your curiosity. For the time being that is. **

**Let me know if it make's sense or if it's any good. CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**

**If any of you are Attack on Titan fan's I just started a fan-fiction on that because that show has become my latest obsession. It would make my day if you checked it out and dropped a review. **

**Anyways enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of Lucy's story. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucy sat under the willow tree looking up into the beautiful canopy as she tried to calm the nerves that were building up inside her. Natsu sat in front of her waiting patiently for her to start her story but was fidgeting since it was hard for him to sit still with his child-like enthusiasm. Happy had crawled into Lucy's lap and she petted his blue fur softly not minding the close contact she had with the furball. Happy's soft purring was soothing and she smiled up into they sky.

She would have to be careful about what she told him. Lucy knew she couldn't tell him everything it would be too dangerous if he knew every detail of her life. But she wanted him to know her story. She felt like she could trust him, and she didn't want to be alone anymore. Bringing her brown eyes back down she gazed at Natsu. She could see the curiosity bubbling behind his eyes. He didn't know how sad her story was. Breathing in and gaining what courage she could she began.

"One thing you need to know is that I'm not originally from the Dragon Realms. My family and I lived in a different kingdom that is far away from this one," she began but Natsu cut her off.

"Where did you live?" he asked and Lucy sighed. Typical. He would ask a question that she couldn't answer.

"I can't tell you that. Sorry but there are some things that you can never know," she said and he sighed accepting her answer.

"My home town was beautiful though but it was destroyed when I was eight years old. That's when they came. They wore black capes and white masks and appeared from the shadows. Nobody had seen them come, they just appeared out of thin air. They easily took out the military, and police in the city and then began to burn everything to the ground. My father had gone to lead a small counterattack and my mother hid me in our house. I waited there for age's listening to the chaos that rang outside. The screaming, the fighting and the manic laughter of the one's in the masks. It was horrible," Lucy said and took a deep breath as her memories assaulted her. Looking down at her hands she continued her story.

"Virgo eventually found me and told me that my mother had a way for us to escape and that she wanted me to move to a safer location. I followed Virgo without a second thought and we ran through the long corridors. However we had only gone a little ways when we encountered one of the masked men. Virgo fought and told me to run and she was sent back to the Spirit World. I remember running through the dark corridors and being frightened and alone. I was soon caught and brought to the leader of the group. My father had been caught as well and they planed on using us as bait for my mother," Lucy said and Natsu interjected a question.

"Why would they want to bait your mom?" he asked and Lucy looked up at him meeting his dark gaze.

"My mom was the only known Stellar Spirit Mage in the city and they wanted her as a prisoner and tool in the crusade. I didn't know at the time but my family has guarded a forbidden object for thousands of years and they wanted my mother to unlock it and use them to their advantage," Lucy said moving her eyes down as she broke Natsu's intense gaze.

"Anyways their plan worked. They beat up my father and threatened to cut my throat, but my mom showed up and fought them. We tried to escape but my father was injured on the way and stayed behind to give us a fighting chance. He sacrificed himself so my mom and I could live. I never saw him again," Lucy said and wiped a stray tear before it could make its trek down her face as she avoided looking at Natsu.

"My mother and I made it out of the city but before we could make it to the underground cavern's that held our only escape we were cut off my the masked men. My mother's magic was already running low so Loke came out of his own gate and helped her fight, but it resulted in us and Loke getting separated. We escaped but we never truly escaped the masked men that had destroyed our home. They followed us all over the country. We had many near misses and my mom was injured often but we always managed to slip away. After one particularly rough battle my mom and I made it to Magnolia. Makarov was an old friend of my mom's and he took us in immediately. Only his family knew we were there and he hid us away from the rest of the guild. My mother explained to him the situation and the fate of our town and he agreed to help us," Lucy said as she continued to look down at the cat in her lap as she petted his soft fur.

"Makarov knew of a hidden valley protected by the cliffs of the ocean and the mountains of the land. He told us we could live there and hide from the masked men that still sought to destroy and enslave my mother. Laxus and Makarov helped us build the cottage and helped us create the sustainable garden. After all that time running we finally had a place where we could take a breather and grieve for the people we lost. That's when we made my dad's tombstone," Lucy said as she looked over at the worn stone and the words that encompassed her Dad's name.

"I was Ten years old when my mother finally told me about the masked men. While we were running we never had the answer as to why they were chasing her or who they even where. As we spent more time in the valley my mom would leave and her and Makarov started to collect the few answers that we needed. My mom would leave for afternoons or even for a few days. She always said she was visiting a friend but I knew she was gathering information on the mysterious group."

"Turns out they were a mere legend barely mentioned in the books that my mom used to read into the morning hours. They're a terrorist group dating back for centuries. They are behind every single political uprising, kingdom annihilation and war in a lot of different countries around the world. Nobody knows who is in the group, what kind of structure it has or even if it has a leader. They are a ghost that floats through different towns, kingdoms, and cities and burn them to the ground. Collecting forbidden objects, dark mages, and powerful assets in order to triumph in their dark crusade. My mother told me they could be anyone within a crowd. They could be your neighbor, a local policeman, the nice lady at the flower stand, or simply another face in the crowd," Lucy said and she could feel the unease squirming in her stomach like a bunch of worms. Even the thought that she could have already had a conversation with one of the members of this murderous group sickened her to her very core.

"One thing you need to know Natsu and this is for your own safety. They have one mage that I know of. He or she is high up in the ranks and in my opinion the most dangerous out of the entire group. They have the ability to change your allegiance. A simple twist of the mind and you become their puppet," Lucy said with a seriousness making sure the Prince knew the risk of ever encountering this mage. Lucy didn't know how to fight him but she hoped that at least having the knowledge of the mage could protect him.

"My mother never told me how she got all this information but I assumed she had her ways. She went on errands all the time and she came back flustered and deep in thought. However one day when I was eleven she stumbled into our valley with a terrible wound. She said she had been struck with an arrow and the tip had been dipped in poison. Nothing worked. I had gone on my first trip into town by myself and had stole any kind of medicine I could get my hands on. When that didn't work I broke into a library and stole a book on poison. I broke into gardens, scoured the forests for ingredients and began to mix medicine but nothing worked," Lucy said as tears slowly made their way down her checks that cat below her becoming a blue blur.

"I had sent a letter to Makarov right when my mother had come home but I didn't get a reply for a full week. He told me that he had a friend who was a magnificent healer and they would be arriving in the valley in two days. However they came a day to late. My mother had passed away in my arms the night before and they found me sobbing over her still body. We buried her the next day next to my father's grave. My mother's death and the anniversary of the destruction of my hometown was within the same week. I only come to this willow tree once a year to say hello to my parents and to remind myself of everything my parents sacrificed for me," Lucy said as she contained her sobs and tried to be brave as the memories swarmed her. She watched Happy snuggle into her stomach and she smiled down at the cat who was trying to comfort her.

"The only bright side to my week of Hell was that Loke had re-entered my life. He told me of his upcoming death and I restored him to the Spirit World as my grief, anger and desperation pushed me to call forth the Spirit King. I was not about to loose another member of my family. I inherited my mother's keys and responsibilities and I threw myself into my goal to defeat the people who had taken everything away from me. I had reached a low point in my life and I could only see red after my mother's death. I was dangerous and reckless and almost got caught several times. You could say I created a name for myself, but before it got out of control Makarov found me. I had a certain kind of skillset I had developed in my dark point and Makarov knew that if I continued on that path I would end up destroying myself and everything my parents stood for. Their death's would have meant nothing and the masked men would have gotten what they want if I had continued in my downhill spiral. Makarov pulled me out of my funk and set me on a new path by making me a member of Fairy Tail,"

"He told me that the masked men knew that I was out there and that my mother had perished after the last encounter. I don't know how they could have found that out but I took Makarov's word. I went into hiding once again and threw myself into training and making myself stronger. I eventually started doing jobs that Makarov sent me. You could say they were special jobs that never made it to the board or were meant only for me. They never had reward money or contacts, they only needed a ghost to float in and get the job done. Honestly I was perfect for the jobs and Makarov knew that. However I created a name and reputation for myself but I don't really mind," Lucy said with a small smirk as she thought about her job in the shadows. She was proud of what she was doing. Many people saw her as a thief and criminal but Lucy knew she was doing it to save everyone in this realm, they just didn't know it.

"Even though I'm hiding and nobody actually knows who or where I am they are still looking for me and anyone like me. You see other people from my hometown escaped as well and we are all being hunted down like dogs. The group see's us as a threat since we few have seen their masks, and their movement's. We know what to look for, and we know the signs. They want to wipe us out since we are the only one's that could possibly stop them in their dark crusade. However I think they are slowly closing in, I don't know if it was their group or the new bounty on my head but when I went into town the other day they were questioning blondes. I can only assume that's it's because they suspect that the Dark Star is me, or someone like me."

"So do you understand why I don't tell people my story. It's better for everyone if I just stay hidden away in my valley and fight from the shadows. I look like my mother and if they found me or even saw me they would capture and either kill me or turn me into one of them. It's my responsibility as one of the survivors to fight them and try to stop them if I can. I'm protecting the people around me and fighting so they don't end up in their destructive path, even if it mean's that I get caught in the crossfire," Lucy said finally looking up to stare Natsu dead in the eye before continuing.

"If you never say anything or search for the information they would never suspect you either. That's why I made you promise. You're safe as long as you never speak of it outside of this valley. The only reason I told you was in case I perished you would have the information to continue to fight. I don't want my parent's sacrifice to be for nothing, and I want someone I know and trust to know what I'm fighting for," Lucy said with pride and she saw Natsu give the faintest of smiles, but his eyes was etched with concern, confusion, horror, curiosity and sadness. She knew it was a lot to take in but she could feel a warmth spreading through her chest as if the heavy burden of her life was finally lifting off her shoulders.

"I know it's a lot to take in and you probably have tons of question's. Obviously I won't be able to answer them all because there are still some things you can never know, but I will try to answer what I can," Lucy said with a small smile.

Natsu just stared at her his eyes displaying many emotions at once. Lucy wondered what he was thinking. Was he appalled by her tragic story? Horrified that a group like them existed? Or did he even believe that she had been through that much in such a short amount of time? She had no clue. However Natsu finally moved and kneeled in front of her. Lucy looked up at him confused before he wrapped his arms around Lucy in a friendly and warm embrace. His face buried into her hair and his arms held her strongly against him. Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around him and returned the gesture feeling the warmth within her grow.

"Luce…" he said in a tender voice as he stroked her hair. "Thanks for telling me I know it must have been hard," he said and Lucy stifled a sob of relief that threatened to part from her lips.

"You're my friend Luce and I promise that I will always protect you," Natsu said in a serious tone and Lucy pulled away from him with a stealed stare.

"Natsu you don't understand~" ~But," Lucy began but was cut off by Natsu who tried to worm in a question but Lucy just put up her hand silencing him.

"I know you want to protect me but you can't. You promised you wouldn't say anything about me or this information. These people are everywhere and if they catch wind that you know anything about them you and everyone you love would be in danger," Lucy said taking a breath and readying her courage to give him the reality check he needed. This wasn't some kind of heroic that he could waltz in and be the Prince Charming that saved everyone. He had a role and he needed to know what it was.

"I told you because I wanted you to know because it could save your life in the future. I trust you Natsu and I wanted you to be able to protect yourself and everyone you love in the future. You are the Prince of a Nation Natsu you can't forget that. You have a major role in the building and ruling of this country," she said and he gave her a puppy dog pout as her words rang true.

"My home had no information about this group. We were completely blindsided and they destroyed my entire kingdom in one day. If we had had even a scrap of this information many lives could have been saved. You can't protect me I already have a bulls eye on my back and have ever since I left my kingdom behind, but you can save so many more people when the time come's and that's enough for me to know that you've helped me in my battle," Lucy said and Natsu looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Your kingdom?" he questioned and Lucy eyes widened at his question and her slipup. Wiping her face clean of surprise she looked away and quickly changed the subject.

"My home was the capital of the kingdom. It burned and they spread through the countryside burning everything in its path. It wasn't just my home that was lost that day, my entire kingdom fell and only a few hundred survived," Lucy said as she thought of the millions of lives lost that day. It was genocide, and a massacre. Her people were either murdered or enslaved. She would avenge her people and Natsu couldn't protect her.

Natsu saw the determination in her face and knew that she was slowly building her walls back up in order to protect him. He brought her back into a hug and began to run his hands through her hair once more. Her tension slowly left her and she basked in his embrace. She was content and she thought that Natsu had finally accepted the fact that she was a lost cause but then she felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered in her ear.

"Luce if you want me to protect everyone I love and care for then that includes you, and nothing you say will change that," he said and Lucy felt tears prick her eyes.

Whether they were from her frustration at the stubborn Prince or at the relief she felt bubble in her chest she didn't know. Anger grew inside her as she became angry with herself for feeling relief and happiness at his words. He couldn't include her; he wasn't supposed to feel protective of her. He was supposed to become concerned for his country and forget that she lay in the shadows. However with his words Lucy could feel her walls falling around her. Slowly crumbling away as she let him in. Lucy tightened her arms and brought Natsu closer to her. Lucy knew that she was hurting both of them by letting her walls fall around her but they only had so much time left and she wanted him to know her story. However one day when Natsu was healed and able to go back into the world that needed him he was going to have to forget about her. He was going to need a reminder that they came from two different worlds and that their paths couldn't intertwine. When that day came she was going to have to make sure that Natsu would not follow her into the shadows that would surely consume her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Fairies. This is going to be a bit of a slower chapter, I've got to do some friendship building and i really wanted these encounters to happen:) Enjoy the Nalu. I actually wanted this chapter to be longer but I had to cut it short since it was beginning to hit like 6,000 words. Here is the beginning of a beautiful friendship that can't last forever. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

As the walls that had once protected the secretive girl fell down around her like a shattered mirror the two entered into a wonderful and laughable friendship in the next few days that they spent in each other's company. Parts of their days had been spent tending to the gardens, and doing a few chores here and there. However most of their days were spent chatting, laughing and sharing stories. As the days went by their friendship grew as certain moments passed them by.

One of the first moments was after they had arrived back from the willow tree. They were both exhausted both mentally and physically especially the emotionally drained Lucy. Natsu had collapsed in the bench by the fire, and Lucy started the fire and put a pot of water on to boil. Then she sat down beside the Prince ready for any more of the questions Natsu had for her. He had already asked her a few select questions. _What are the objects they are looking for? How did your mom find all this out? Can you tell me more about your home before it was destroyed? What were your parents like? _And so on and so on. She had answered a few but some she had straight up told Natsu that he couldn't know or even that she didn't have the answers. He accepted ever answer she gave and she was happy for that.

After the question about what her home had once looked like Lucy went and grabbed her favorite picture from her room. Natsu had marvelled at the picture saying that he wished he could have seen it before it had gotten destroyed. Lucy had gone into great detail about her home. It brought her peace to talk about the place that always seemed to take her breath away and she was happy to share the beauty it once held with someone who was so willing to listen.

Lucy looked over at Natsu and choked on her own laugh. Natsu had the most ridiculous face on as he stared at the open flame that danced underneath the pot. She could see the drool making it's way down his chin and his eyes looked predatorily at the pot. Lucy was beyond confused. Was he really that hungry for soup? Lucy shifted in her seat and reached out for an apple and held it beside him. Natsu didn't even glance at the apple but instead asked her a question.

"Can I eat it?" he asked and Lucy gave a small knowing smile.

"Of course I didn't know your were that…" Lucy trailed off as she watched Natsu lunge forward into the fire pit. Lucy screamed and flung herself at Natsu. Thinking he had become crazed from hunger she pulled him out already checking his body to see if he had received any burns.

Lucy's fingers stilled as her eyes found Natsu's face. Lucy was in a state of shock. There was no other way to describe her state of being. She was as still as a statue, her mouth wide and her eyes gaping as she watched Natsu hold the flames and take gaping bites out of it. It didn't burn him, and it seemed like he was enjoying it. It made no sense to her. He should be screaming in pain since fire was going down his THROAT and into his STOMACH like it was some kind of food. It wasn't anything even close to normal, and he called her weird. She was only shaken out of her state of shock when Natsu cast her a confused look.

"ARE YOU INSANE! You could die eating fire!" she yelled as she tried to find some kind of way to stop this insanity. A bucket of water, ice, anything. However Natsu only chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Luce. I should have told you. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and we can eat our element. It gives us strength and power. I couldn't help it the flames looked so good and I haven't eaten any for a long time," he said and took another gaping bite of the fire in front of him before slurping it up like a noodle. The fire disappeared in front of him and he patted his belly like he was full. Lucy on the other hand couldn't take it anymore. She had spilled her life story only moments before, sobbed her eyes dry, become emotionally exhausted and now just watched someone eat fire and not die form it. It was to much for her mind to take and she cracked and erupted into a fit of giggles.

Lucy clutched her stomach as tears slowly began to leak from her eyes as she took in the entire situation. Her laugh echoed off the wooden beams and she felt a weight lift of her chest. Lucy couldn't remember a time she had laughed so hard and with so much joy. It felt like years ago when she had laughed like she was right now, and it felt amazing. Finally composing herself Lucy wiped a tear from her eye and looked back at the stunned Prince.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said as she giggled and relaxed back into the chair. She felt so light and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. The situation wasn't even that funny but it had felt good to laugh.

"What?" she asked Natsu as she finally took in his stunned expression. A smile spread across his face and something quickly flashed in his eyes.

"It's nothing. I just haven't heard your laugh before and it was really nice," he said and Lucy blushed a deep red at the comment. Thinking back she realized that she hadn't truly laughed once in his company. Saying a quick Thank you and giving him a big smile she got up to begin making food. Natsu just watched her with his own goofy grin spreading across his face. He wanted to hear her laugh like that more often. It had been filled with such joy and freedom that it had made his heart soar with it. He could listen to her laugh all day.

* * *

As the days went by not all their moments had been filled with joy and slight blushes. Some had tested their growing friendships with morals, and the choice of how to view certain circumstances. This one particular moment happened on the morning of Natsu's 5th day in the valley. His wounds were getting better and the conversations had been flowing nicely until a certain blue cat swooped in with something clutched in his little paw.

"Hey Lushi why do you have a wanted poster in your basket?" Happy asked as he flew out into the garden clutching the paper in his paws. Lucy gasped and made a grab for the cat but he dodged her easily and landed on Natsu's head.

"Give it back you mangy cat," Lucy growled as she tried to snatch it away from his paws.

"Let's see it," Natsu said and made a grab for the paper and Happy complied.

"No don't," Lucy protested as she lunged for the paper, but ended up sprawled out on top of Natsu instead. Why did she always end up in the position?

"It's just a wanted poster for a criminal Luce. Why don't you want us to see it?" Natsu said with a confused look as he un-crumpled the paper and held it above him. Lucy turned her head on his chest to look up at the wanted poster she had snatched from a wall in Magnolia. A wanted poster for herself.

"The Dark Star? Hey I've heard of this person before didn't they break into the magic council? I heard they were impossible to catch and super dangerous. Wait… Didn't you mention that the masked men think that it's you or someone like you? Your not…" Natsu said looking down at Lucy as realization finally donned on him. Lucy sat up trying to play off his suspicion.

"No why would you think something like that~" Lucy said with a forced laugh as she avoided eye contact with the Dragon Slayer as she sat beside him and helped him up.

"You are aren't you?" Natsu said still holding Lucy's hands and she could hear the disappointment in his voice. Her anger spiked and she shot him a glare and ripped her hands away from him.

"And what if I was," she said with a little more venom than she had originally wanted.

"I cant' believe it. You actually are the Dark Star," he said disappointment written all over his face and Lucy could barely hold in her anger. Why was he so disappointed?

"Hey I didn't say I was," Lucy said as a last attempt to cover up her obvious distress, and anger over the situation.

"Luce I can tell your lying," Natsu stated simply as he looked at her with his big dark eyes. Lucy's pride and anger finally snapped.

"Whatever. Congratulations Natsu you've found out who the Dark Star is. Are you going to arrest me and take me back to a prison cell, because let me tell you I won't go down easily," she said crossing her arms under her chest and sending him a challenging stare. She hadn't seen the Prince in action, but he was a Dragon Slayer. She could take him.

"I might if you don't explain to me why you decided to become a criminal. Your better than that Luce, why would you drop so low as to stealing and breaking someone out of prison?" he said as he pointed to the paper that clearly stated her most famous criminal act. She let out a sigh. He was judging her. Lucy didn't know what kind of pedestal Natsu had put her on but he obviously didn't think that she could have resorted to criminal intents. Lucy was fuming he had no right to judge her in any way and she was going to make him realize how wrong he was.

"I didn't really have a choice Natsu," she said harshly. "After my mom died I had no idea how I was going to make money so I stole, and broke into places to get information on Dark Guilds. I told you it was a low point in my life and I made a reputation for myself, and almost got caught on numerous occasions, but I was too angry and depressed that I didn't care," Lucy said as her emotions slowly took hold of her little rant.

"I never gave it up because it still helps me today. I'm a ghost Natsu. I break into multiple police stations, and occasionally guilds in order to get information on Dark Guild movements. Yes I broke into the Magic Council's prison and set free a notorious criminal but he was being charged wrongly. He had no control over the multiple crimes he committed and he was an old friend. If he stayed there the masked men would have ended him because he was a loose end. So I helped him escape. I've done worse than what that sheet of paper says. They don't know half of what I've done, but they tend to put the most incriminating stuff on there. It's my reputation and I'm honestly proud of it," Lucy said as pride leaked into her voice.

"How could you say that Luce! It's wrong and you know it," Natsu protested as his own anger began to show through.

"How else do you expect me to fight against these bastards Natsu. I can't just waltz around doing normal jobs, and making friends. I would be recognized instantly and then I would have no change in protecting anyone from them. So you see I can't just stop, it helps me keep track of them, and it's not like I'm actually stealing anything," Lucy said as she yelled in Natsu's face. Their face were inches apart and they were both glaring at each other. However Natsu's eyes slipped into confusion at her last statement.

"What do you mean it's not like your stealing anything," he said and Lucy's anger slowly began to leave her. She sighed and kept his gaze.

"If I take a book or any documents I usually return them. You know the horse I came here on I had to borrow it from a merchant. I found out where he live's so I can return it next time I go into town. I don't steal, sure i break into place but I return everything that I have taken. However they tend to leave that out on the wanted poster," Lucy said as she leaned away from Natsu, both of them loosing the anger that had once consumed them.

The things she did looked horrible on the outside, but she knew that the crimes she had committed were good underneath. They were necessary if she wanted to get ahead of the group that wanted to kill her or enslave her. Of course she knew stealing was wrong, it went against her own morals. That is why she never technically stole. She usually never took anything if she didn't have to unless she really needed the information, then she would borrow and return it later.

"Oh actually I have something for you," Lucy said before Natsu could comment on her long rant about her job.

"What?" he said astonished and confused as he looked at her. She could tell that he was having a hard time accepting her role and how she did things, but she would just have to let him come to his own decision on the matter. If he still judged her than that was his decision.

"I borrowed this from the royal library about a month ago. I don't think anyone's missed it since there was no mention of the break-in on my wanted poster. I was going to return it this week, but since you're here you can just take it back for me," Lucy said and handed him the worn book about Celestial magic history, and the recent events of todays Celestial realm. It was a helpful book and told her a lot about the forbidden objects that her family had protected.

"YOU BROKE INTO THE CASTLE!" Natsu yelled and she recoiled an almost shy and guilty look crossing her face. She should have seen that reaction coming.

"Oh yea sorry I really needed that book," Lucy said timidly all her anger slowly disappearing at Natsu's ridiculous expression. His eyes were wide his mouth was slightly ajar. Lucy stifled a laugh as she thought that Natsu slightly resembled a gaping fish at the moment. He recovered quickly closing his mouth and looking down at the book in his hands. A goofy grin slowly spreading across his face. Lucy had a small spark of hope flutter in her chest that he had accepted what she had told him. He placed the book to the side and tackled Lucy to the ground. Lucy yelped in protest before she burst into a fit of giggles as Natsu began to tickle her.

"NATSU! STOP!" Lucy yelled between laughs but he never ceased.

"This is what you get for breaking into my home," he said teasingly as he assaulted her with more tickling. She let out a shrill laugh and attempted to swat his hands away to no avail. Finally he stopped and Lucy lay there panting. Looking over beside her Natsu had laid out beside her and was smiling at her.

"That was really cruel," Lucy said with a mock pout and Natsu only chuckled.

"Well it's not like I could actually punish you for breaking into my home, I had to do my own form of torture," he said poking her side making her squirm and laugh. Natsu's grin only grew as he found out Lucy's ultimate weakness.

"Can't argue with you there," Lucy said as she protected her sides from Natsu's torturous hands.

"But seriously Luce. How weird can you get if you broke into the most secure palace only to steal a book then return it. You are probably the weirdest person alive," he said and Lucy shot up with a protest before launching at him and assaulting him with a tickle torture. To Lucy's amusement she found out that the Prince shared the same weakness as her as he squirmed under her as his laughing echoed throughout the once again joyful valley.

* * *

Natsu had been in the valley for 5 days and to Lucy's astonishment his wounds had been healing incredibly fast. Natsu always claimed that it was because he was awesome, but Lucy had an idea it was because he was a Dragon Slayer. They had enhanced senses, (which Lucy found out the hard way) and they had impeccable durability and strength. She could only assume that his incredible rate of healing had something to do with his form of Magic as well. His wounds had closed without infection, and they were only a few scabs left where the deeper cuts had been. Nothing had re-opened since he had fallen out of his chair and his motor skills had been returning as well. His arm was still a little sore but he could move around more easily and he didn't have any trouble eating anymore. However picking up things still put to much strain on his arm, but that would take more time to heal.

Lucy thought that it would only be a few more days and he would be able to make the trip to Hargeon or Magnolia easily. Even though the thought left her with a heavy heart she knew that day was coming very quickly. She wondered if Natsu even wanted to leave. He seemed so at peace with his surroundings here and Lucy couldn't help but smile and laugh whenever she was in his presence. The tickle fest from earlier still made her smile. She had completely let her walls fall. She knew that their time was limited so she was trying to have as much fun as she could in the small window they had. When it was time to say goodbye she would cross the bridge when it came. Lucy knew that it would only lead her to a broken heart. She had become attached to the Dragon Slayer in the past few days and it was dangerous but wonderful at the same time. She wished that they could stay like this forever but time was running against them, and soon the beautiful thing that had sprouted between them would soon be crushed by the harsh foot of reality.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Fairies!**

**I'm sorry this is coming to you so late but midterms and assignments took over my life. University tends to get a bit excessive but I plan on doing some writing in the next week and a bit. So here is a long overdue chapter. I made it nice and long for all of the amazing people who have waited so patiently for this chapter. **

**Also for those of you who follow or favourite my other stories I have finished my other Fairy Tail adventure "As Time Go's By." Also I have started "Beyond the Cage" for any of you Attack on Titan fan's. **

**Well here we go day number six for these two wonderful characters. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The sixth day came quicker than both had anticipated. Lucy couldn't believe that it had only been six days since the Prince had fallen into her life. It seemed like she had known him for much longer, and she didn't want it to end. For Natsu he was almost happy he had gotten caught in that storm. Sure the pain and fear had plagued him the first few days, but he had loved being here from the beginning. Natsu knew he didn't want to leave; he was having way too much fun with Lucy.

They had woken up and tended to things in the same routine that they had established over the past few days. However as the days went by Natsu was able to help out more around the small farm. His wounds had healed tremendously fast and if one was to glance at him they would think he was in perfect health. Natsu was still stiff from the newly healed wound and a scar cut across his body, but he was pretty much back up to full health and strength. Lucy however was healing at a much slower pace since she wasn't a Dragon Slayer. Her leg had healed nicely but the cut on her shoulder was taking its time. It would be a while till she could use her arm to its full capacity again.

Natsu had been a huge help since he was practically healthy and Lucy was still recovering. He had cut firewood for her, tended to the fields with her, and even repaired the fence of the chicken coop since the birds kept escaping. She was grateful for his help and his company. Lucy couldn't remember a time where she had laughed so often and felt so care free. They had chatted at night by the light of the fire, they had a picnic in the orchard once, and they had taken to spending a lot of their free time lounging in the garden. The past few days had been wonderful for the two of them.

Currently Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the end of the dock in the mid afternoon sun their feet skimming the cool water below. Natsu and Happy both had fishing rods and were attempting to fish in the small lake. Lucy had told them countless times that there were no fish in the lake, but they insisted that they would catch something, completely ignoring Lucy's protests. So, they sat together on the end of the dock chatting casually as they attempted to catch the fish that "supposedly" lay at the bottom of the small lake.

Lucy leant back on her hands and tilted her head up towards the sun. They had had beautiful weather ever since the storm had passed and she was taking full advantage of the beautiful warmth it gave. With Lucy's eyes closed she didn't get to see the small glances that Natsu tossed her way. Natsu was bent on catching a fish for Lucy but he couldn't stop himself from looking at her. Her blonde hair glowed golden in the sunlight and he could see a small smile playing at her pink lips. Happiness, relief, and contentment sparked in his chest like a fire as he gazed at her peaceful face. The faint aroma of the Ocean and Strawberries wafted towards him as Lucy's hair played in the mid afternoon breeze. He loved that scent, not only because it was Lucy's but also because it reminded him of the peace and happiness he had found in this little valley.

A massive "snap" broke Natsu out of the dazed spell he had woven for himself as his hand plunged past the little wooden dock. Natsu hadn't realized but as he had been watching Lucy he had been leaning towards her and he put to much weight on the flimsy board that supported them. Natsu let out a yelp as he fell towards Lucy. Not able to stop his momentum his head connected with her shoulder and his arm went around her waist. Lucy let out a startled shout as they both toppled over the side of the dock and into the water below. They sunk like rocks in a tangled mess of limbs, but Natsu finally righted them and hauled the two of them up to the surface.

Their heads broke the surface of the lake in gasps and coughs. Natsu's arms were still around Lucy's waist as he treaded water and grabbed onto the dock for support. Lucy clung to Natsu's form as she coughed and tried to get her breath back. Natsu had head-butted her injured shoulder and she could feel the pain pulsing throughout her arm. He looked down at her and he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. Lucy looked like a drowned cat with her blonde hair plastered to the side of her face and her clothes clinging damply to her skin. Her eyes were wide from either fright or surprise and he couldn't help it, she looked hilarious.

Lucy's anger however was making a return trip and she glared up at the laughing Prince who had a tight grip around her waist as he clung to the dock. Ignoring the pain it caused her she splashed water into his face and glared up at him. Natsu yelped but then shook his hair sending water droplets back into her face. He then looked down at her with a bright smile. Laughter still danced in his eyes and Lucy's anger slowly ebbed away, but it was still there.

"Why did you push me in?" she demanded as she pushed a little away from him to get at least some space between the two of them. However she paused in her attempts as she watched a blush slowly creep over his checks. Why was he blushing? Natsu chuckled guiltily as he thought of what he _had_ been doing and looked away from her.

"I was leaning on the boards and they snapped. Sorry I couldn't really help what happened," he said giving her part of the truth. He then offered her a goofy grin, the blush still tinting his cheeks.

"You're blushing," she pointed out with a smirk as she playfully poked Natsu's cheek. To Lucy's great enjoyment she watched Natsu's mouth drop open in embarrassment and his blush only deepened. He didn't' want to tell her the reason to why the board snapped. If he said that he had been admiring her and slowly leaning towards her, he was sure that he would receive some form of torture for being a pervert. He adjusted his grip on the dock trying to ebb away the embarrassment he still felt, making Lucy slip and cling to him. She huffed and looked back up at the still blushing Prince to see his own smirk pulling at his lips.

"Luce you're blushing too," Natsu said as he pinched Lucy's cheek with a sly smirk.

Lucy could feel her cheeks heat up in response at the small touch. Why did her face always betray her? After all the time they had spent together her cheeks would always heat up at the simplest of actions. However Lucy noticed that she was becoming less and less embarrassed whenever she blushed, it was always a bonus when she caught Natsu blushing as well. Lucy pushed his hand away and slipped out of his grasp. She wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face, he looked way to smug for her liking.

Lucy could feel the evil smirk cross her face as a brilliant idea came to her mind. Tightening her grip on the dock she brought her other hand back and splashed Natsu full in the face. She could feel the satisfaction spreading through her as his smirk turned into surprise.

"Oh you are so going down," Natsu said as he launched at her. Lucy gave a yelp before she dodged out of the way trying and failing to send more water at his face. Laughter erupted from her lungs and joy filled her heart as the two engaged in an all out water fight.

Happy watched them from afar. He had vacated the water scene not long after the two had fallen in. He had been watching the two closely and knew that they were becoming closer with each passing day. He saw the stolen glances, the subtle blushes, and the opening up on both sides. The blue cat always smiled slyly behind his paws as he saw the two basking in a friendship that had grown strong. Happy flew above the two as Lucy clung to Natsu as she tried to dunk him; he then in turn grabbed her around the waist and dunked the both of them. They came up laughing and Happy saw the deep blush on both of their faces. Happy flew in close and said the one line he always did in situations like this, hoping to point out the obvious that the two seemed oblivious too.

"You liiiiike each other," Happy cooed and had to fly back up into the air as two waves of water came flying up at him, but he only laughed and began to scheme up another plan.

* * *

After their accidental swimming situation something seemed to have shifted in their friendship. It was slight and barely recognizable but Happy was the one who picked up on it first. At first Happy thought it was a trick of the light, or maybe he thought on multiple occasions that he was just seeing things, but after watching the two carefully he noticed that something was indeed different.

It was small things that were barely even notable. Lingering looks. Small smiles. Occasional blushes. All stuff that Happy had been witnessing more and more as the days went by. However after the swimming incident Happy noticed more things. How Natsu always strayed a little closer to Lucy, or how she tended to lean more towards him. The small touches they shared. Lucy's hand on Natsu's arm when she went around him while they were in the kitchen, or a hand on Lucy's shoulder when Natsu leant over her shoulder in the garden. The most obvious which made Happy giggle behind his hands, was when Natsu offered to dry Lucy's hair. She hesitantly agreed and Natsu's warm fingers began to comb through her golden locks. That was the moment when Happy had noticed the change between the two of them. Natsu slowly combing through Lucy's blonde locks, a blissful and happy face gracing his features, and Lucy leaning back into him, her face showing contentment and peace.

Happy couldn't believe it. He had observed them all day and teased them relentlessly. Happy was positive that if Natsu and Lucy kept on this certain path he wouldn't have to scheme up any new plans.

At the moment Happy was currently curled up in Lucy's lap indulging in a well-deserved nap. Before Happy had fallen asleep they had set up a blanket in the tall grass that lay between the cottage and the lake. It was dark and Lucy lay back looking up at the glittering stars above. She had deemed it to be the perfect night to Star Gaze and they had complied with no argument. Natsu sat beside them leaning back on his hands with his head tilted up towards the stars. It had been peaceful until Lucy shivered, waking Happy from his sleep and causing Natsu to give her a concerned gaze.

"Are you cold Luce?" Natsu asked as Lucy rubbed her arms. She shook her head trying to pass off the cool air that was beginning to seep into her skin. Goose bumps spread across her arms and she rubbed them trying to keep the chill at bay.

"Come here" Natsu said as he moved closer to her and lay down beside her.

"What are…" Lucy began but Natsu only lifted up her head and lay it back down on his arm. Natsu wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her cold arm. Lucy instantly felt heat rush over her, not only because Natsu's body was leaning against her and she was tucked nice and cozily beside him, but also because of the intense blush that was beginning to cover her entire face.

"Hey Luce isn't your magic linked to the stars?"

"Yea it is," she said before continuing. "Each one of my spirits comes from the Celestial Realm. They draw their power form the cosmos and are personifications of their constellation. My magic is able to open a doorway between the two worlds so they can step through. The stars you can see above us are like a reflection from their world. Almost like an impression. I've heard their would is amazing but this is all we can see. Their stars always watching over us," Lucy said her voice taking a prideful and faraway tone as she thought of her family in the stars. She was proud to call herself one of the last remaining Celestial Mages.

"Can you teach me the constellations?" Natsu asked his voice curious and eager. Lucy smiled at the childlike enthusiasm that always accompanied him.

"Of course," Lucy said as she shifted into a more comfortable position. She moved so her head lay on his shoulder and she brought her arm up so Natsu could see what stars she would be pointing out. Lucy began her lesson. Showing Natsu the constellations that her spirits represented. She showed him the Zodiacs, and some of the other constellations in her possession. Then she moved onto others that she had only heard about and wished one day to meet.

"Okay so you see those four stars near the northern horizon," Lucy said pointing to a cluster of stars that lay just within their vision. She could feel Natsu nod so she continued.

"If your follow the stars straight up than curve it into an S shape you end at that bright star there. That's the constellation of Draco," Lucy said with a smile as she created an S shape with her hand, outlining the constellation above her.

"Draco?" Natsu questioned and Lucy smirked bringing her hand back down to rest.

"Draco is the Constellation of the Dragon," Lucy said waiting for Natsu reaction to this information. It was an instant reaction. She could feel him take in a quick breath and the arm around her tightened a little. Lucy looked up just in time to see the excitement and joy dance across his face.

"A Dragon in the stars! That's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed throwing a fist in the air and looking back up the Dragon constellation that blazed in the heavens.

"I thought you might like that," Lucy said as she snuggled closer to Natsu's warmth when a cold breeze blew through the valley.

They descended into a comfortable silence. Neither wanting to get up and head back to the cabin of warmth that waited for them. Lucy was content with the situation and she shifted to get more comfortable her head rolling a little to the side as she tucked herself more into Natsu's side. She was warm and comfortable in Natsu's embrace. Sure she thought that it was a bit unnecessary at first but she was too comfortable now to protest about their close proximity. And deep down Lucy knew that she was enjoying it far more than she let on. Natsu was in a much similar situation. He had been ready for Lucy's quick mouth to call him out on the necessary action, but she hadn't said a word and that made him soar with happiness. Lucy fit perfectly to his side and her head was slightly turned so he could see her peaceful face. He let his own eyes slide close as he let the scent of the ocean and strawberries waft over him. He was at peace and light with happiness and he unconsciously brought Lucy a little closer.

It was quite for a long time the only sound was the slight breeze and their deep breaths. Natsu didn't know how much time had passed or if he had slightly dozed off but he knew that Lucy still hadn't moved from her spot. Taking a deep sigh Natsu spoke his mind.

"Luce have I told you how much I love it here," he said honestly not knowing if Lucy was awake or not. It was his honest opinion about this little valley. The little valley of golden grass, the small farm that always seemed to be active, the bright clear lake that always shone in the suns' light, the little orchard that smelt like the delicious fruit it housed, and the beautiful view of the never ending Ocean that spread out towards the horizon. Natsu was honestly captivated by the small valley. He had never thought the he, Natsu Dragneel the Prince always itching for chaos and another fight, would find peace in a small little valley in the middle of nowhere. However deep down Natsu knew that one of the biggest reason's he loved this place so much was because it was where Lucy lived.

"No you haven't mentioned it," Lucy said into his chest and Natsu smiled. Natsu brought his hand up and slowly began to brush through Lucy's golden locks of hair, earning a content sigh from the girl that was curled beside him. He smiled at the little breath of air, his own heart skipping a beat at the little reaction.

"I never want to leave. I could stay here with you forever," Natsu said as he continued to play with her hair. He didn't miss the way she tensed at his words.

Lucy's mind had come to a screeching halt as his words rang through her mind. He never wanted to leave? Forever? She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute and she hated herself for feeling such joy at his words. Her eyebrows slowly formed a frown as her thoughts began to spiral into a dangerous decent. What had she gotten herself into? She was supposed to be protecting him not becoming closer to the Prince. She had opened herself up wanting to have some kind of friendship before everything turned to ashes but now she knew it had bee a mistake. They had become so close over the past few days that Lucy was content and comfortable leaning against Natsu. He could make her laugh, make her comfortable, and make her feel like it was only the two of them in the entire world. He had made her forget about the ugly things that lurked in her past and future. It was wonderful and she loved every moment they spent together. Her emotions were on high alert and she didn't' want to admit the feelings that lay deep within her heart. They were dangerous emotions and she knew that they would tear her to pieces in the end. She cared deeply for Natsu but she had let her friendship get carried away.

Lucy pushed herself up and away from Natsu and looked down at him. His eyes held worry and confusion and her heart broke at the intense gaze that was filled with concern for her. They had become so close. Lucy brought her hand up to Natsu's face brushing away pink strands that lay in his face. This small gesture was something that she had wanted to do for sometime and she let herself do it, this last and final time. Her hand skimmed his face briefly and she watched as the worry slowly faded into bliss. A smile however never graced her features, and only the cracking of her heart occurred.

Lucy stood up quickly and turned away from Natsu. She had to end this now. They both needed a reality check. She knew that this next conversation they were going to have would break the both of them, but it needed to be done. Why hadn't she just realized before then it would have saved them both from the pain that was surely waiting to happen? Lucy could feel it rising like a great wave within her. Pain and sadness raging as the wave grew. A little glimmer of desperation tried to plead with her growing resolve. Tried to reason with her that maybe she could let the friendship stay the same, but the wave only smashed the little glimmer of wishful thinking into the back of her mind. She didn't know if Natsu felt the same for her, but she needed to do this. Lucy stood at the edge of the lake looking out at the beautiful reflection of stars as she tried to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

"You can't Natsu," Lucy said her voice sounding dead to her own ears. She had barely whispered the little sentence but she knew that Natsu could hear her. Natsu's body had grown cold and still at her words. He hadn't been able to read her expression when she gently played with his hair, but he had thought that he could stay like this forever. But his dream had shattered with her words, the cloud that they had woven slowly fraying as Lucy began to unweave everything they had built. He stood abruptly and walked up behind her ready to tell her what he wanted and thought, but she continued before he could even breathe a single word.

"I let myself get carried away. I let myself slip into the dream that only consisted of this valley and us. I let reality fade into the background and I'm sorry Natsu that I let our friendship grow this much, but it ends here," Lucy said hoping that her statement would end whatever the Prince was thinking. She didn't know if she could hold up her resolve for much longer, if he fought back then she could waver in her decision.

"Luce I don't want this to end. These past few days have been awesome. It's only been what six days and look at the friendship we've built. I can't leave when yet when I still want to spend time with my best friend," Natsu said placing a hand on her shoulder hoping that his words would smooth the doubts that raged in her mind. Lucy shrugged his hand off and Natsu froze. His heart seemed to drop as he saw a few tears fall to the ground.

"Don't you see Natsu? We can't stay friends. I'm a thief, a criminal, and you're the Prince. We come from two spate worlds. I wish it could be different but it isn't, it's just how it is," Lucy said not looking back at the figure that loomed behind her.

Natsu looked at her back. He could smell the salty tears that had slowly begun to fall down her face. He hated to see her cry; he also hated to hear those words spoken from her lips. His hand was still outstretched as her words hit him like daggers digging and embedding their way into his skin. He felt numb from shock and pain. After all this time, after how close they had become Lucy was trying to push him away, but Natsu would fight for her and for them.

"Luce. I don't care about any of that," he said coming around to face her. He wouldn't let her hide from him, not after how close they had become. He wanted to help her through this, and bring back the Lucy that was open and laughed with him. This Lucy reminded him to much of the walled and hidden Lucy he had first met and it frightened him.

"But that's just it Natsu. You should care," she said as she tried to keep the distance in their relationship that had become almost nonexistent. The distance she needed to protect him. Today had been a wonderful day, but their relationship and taken a step to far, and now she had to break everything they had built.

"No Luce. You keep saying you're a criminal, but I know you don't' believe it and neither do I. You don't' steal and you only do what you need to in order to fight the battle your in and stay alive. You aren't evil. You aren't greedy. Hell you have your on little slice of paradise and you are completely self sufficient. I just can't see you ever being a criminal. I see you as a protector and a fighter Luce," he said looking down at the blonde as he defended his belief in her. He meant every word. Lucy had told him about the title she had earned but she had explained that she had never actually stolen anything, except for medicine when she was younger, but she was fighting to save the kingdom from the darkness in her past. She always deemed herself as a thief but Natsu didn't see her in that light, she was brave and a fighter and he needed her to believe that.

This was Lucy. They had laughed together, shared stories together, and they had become so close in the time he had spent here. Ever since he had come to this valley he had wanted to get to know the mysterious blonde, like a force out of his control he had been drawn to her, intrigued by her, and cared for her. The time they had spent together in the 6 days he had been here only built up their relationship. He had never felt so comfortable and close with someone and he wanted Lucy to always be in his life. Sure he understood the situation she was in, but that didn't mean they still couldn't be friends right? He would fight to protect her, and help her in her crusade. However as he gazed down at Lucy he could see her walls slowly returning, he knew that she wanted to keep her distance in order to protect him, but who would protect her when her walls fell and shut him out.

"Natsu…" Lucy tried and failed as her voice betrayed her. She had to shut him out. She had to cut the connection loose but his dark eyes were making it hard. She could see his determination and worry as he gazed into her eyes. She could tell that he wanted to be there for her, but that was the one thing she could never let him do.

"Luce you know I care about you," he said placing a tender hand on her check. She looked up into his dark onyx eyes that she had grown to love and found herself crumbling. Her wall's slowly cracking under his heavy gaze.

"I know Natsu," she said, as she looked away form his dark eyes, pain erupting in her heart, as she knew what she needed to do. She had to cut him off and push him away. The only person she had gotten close too. The only person whom she had come to care about since her mother had passed away. The one person she didn't want to push away and shut out.

"Nobody should go though life alone Luce. Everybody needs someone to depend on," he said as his hand whipped away a stray tear.

She wavered. She wanted so desperately to keep their relationship the way it was and let it grow into something she knew would become a wonderful friendship. However Lucy wouldn't let him get caught in the cross fire of her battle. She would never forgive herself if she brought him into the shadows. Her fate was tied with the masked men, a road that would only lead her to death, pain, and darkness. Natsu was the Prince of the Dragon Realms; the next ruler of Fiore, if he followed her on her path it was likely he would perish along side her. This kingdom was young, and thriving, the next generation represented a bright future, and if Natsu stayed with her, that light would only die with him. He was the heart of the nation and she knew that he was loved throughout all of his kingdoms. Lucy would not let his fire die out; he had to live in order to lead this kingdom against the building darkness. She was doing this for him and the kingdom she swore to protect, and she wouldn't let them fall to the same fate as her own.

Natsu watched as raw emotion stirred in her brown eyes. He saw her begin to cave but something flashed through her eyes and he watched in horror as the walls came completely down. _Don't do this Lucy!_ He mentally screamed as he brought another hand up to cup her face. He wouldn't let her shut him out. She was brave, determined, kind, and funny. He couldn't loose her, she had become too close to him to loose. He wanted to help her, protect her in any way, but he couldn't do that if she shut him out.

"Please don't shut me out Luce," he said as he looked into her brown eyes and he watched as another tear escaped from her eye.

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Lucy lost in pools of onyx black and Natsu lost in chocolate brown. Both never wanting what was going to happen next, both wanting to fight for this friendship. But the blonde beauty had made her decision. However painful it was going to be it had to be done. Natsu had his place in this world. He was the next ruler of this kingdom and they needed him, he had to forget about the lonely girl in the valley if he wanted to protect his realms. If they continued on this path he would be dragged down with her and a future would die with it. A future that was far too similar to the one she had lived. Lucy wouldn't be able to live with herself if that future came to pass. She caged her heart and brought up her walls, as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Tomorrow I am taking you back, and this will only be a distant memory," Lucy said as she took a step away from Natsu. Letting his hands drop away from her face. She turned away from the one person she held close to her heart a cold barrier wrapping around her as she walked away. She told herself that it was for the best, but her heart still felt like it had shattered and would never be repaired again.

* * *

**Please Drop Me A Review :) **


End file.
